A Star Danced
by MegamiTenchi
Summary: AU/Victorian, Chair/NJBC. Shunned from New York society, Blair, Serena, and friends set their sights on a London Season. Rated T through chapter 9. Chapters 10 & 11 have detailed erotic scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Winds of Change

A Star Danced

Chapter 1:

Winds of Change

**AN: There are a number of music pieces throughout the story. At the opening of a chapter, these pieces are noted, and I strongly encourage you to listen to them to enhance the reading experience.**

**Frantz Schubert - Ave Maria, or Ellens dritter Gesang, Op 25, no. 6, arranged for piano.**

The sound of girls laughing bubbled and rippled across the green grass. It was a particularly warm day for September in Newport, and the young ladies seized upon the opportunity. The _ping_ of the shuttlecock bouncing off their racquets mixed with the girls' laughter as they attempted to out maneuver each other. Mrs. Waldorf watched over the girls from the patio through veiled lashes while Mr. Waldorf busied himself with notes, letters, and telegrams. Too engrossed in their game, none of the girls saw the arrival of a dark gentleman and the sudden departure of Mr. Waldorf. Soon enough it would be time to change for dinner and the fun would be at an end; their loose day dresses traded for bustles and tighter corsets, quite, demure speech rather than the loud laughter and shouting on full display during the badminton match.

Blair Waldorf was the youngest, sixteen-going-on-seventeen, in the stunning coterie staying at Chateau-Sur-Mer this summer. The Waldorf's had been invited to stay while the owners, the Wetmore's, were taking an extended tour of Europe. Having matriculated from Miss Porter's in May, Blair was overjoyed to spend the summer with her dear friends who had completed their education two years prior. Serena, Penelope, and Kati travelled extensively through Europe and had already experienced their first season in New York. Blair, lonely at school without her closest friends, focused her vivacious intellect, expanding on her love of history, art, and literature while improving her accomplishments on the piano. Her beauty was quiet and dark; dark hair and eyes, but cool, white skin, she evoked the ideals of a China doll more than a divine entity.

Serena Van Der Woodsen was the light to Blair's dark. The only one of their group to have golden hair and blue eyes, her figure was so exquisite, Venus herself must have blessed her. As such, Serena was a true romantic, caring little for the rules and motives of the high circles she was born into. Left to follow her desires, she was often found riding her horse along the shore or sketching images of the world around her.

Penelope and Kati were exotic beauties, tan skinned with deep, dark eyes and hair, lithe, graceful figures. Penelope adored the gossip, rules, and games of high society. Kati was more sensible, but a romantic at heart, and always enjoyed dancing at the balls; her love of music was all encompassing. Together, the four girls were always a sight to see, for the deep bonds of friendship only magnified their charm, beauty, and grace.

Blair was quick to complete her toilette before dinner, pulling a brush through her loose curls and trading her grass stained day dress for a deep blue gown that evoked the nearby ocean. She then quietly slipped into the music room, allowing the white and black keys to call to her. Her long fingers stretched out and began tapping out a piano arrangement of Schubert's "Ave Maria" of which she had memorized ages ago.

The dark gentleman walked through the main hall in search of a flower for his buttonhole. His gait was an alluring mix, exuding charm, confidence, and to a knowing eye, a hint of rakishness. Sweeping through the hall in his tails, he spied an arrangement on the far wall. As he tucked a tightly closed rosebud into his lapel, he heard the sweet sounds emanating from the music room. Standing in the shadows, he peered into the room. The warm glow from the gaslight illuminated the lady's immaculate white skin and created shadows of light chestnut to darkest black in the mass of soft curls falling down over her shoulders. She did not sing, for which the piece was often used, but rather, she enticed the piano to do so for her. The chords and melody drifted through the air, curling and spiraling, reaching out to ensnare him; but this gentleman would not be so enraptured. _A beautiful girl, playing beautiful music?_ He thought. Such a thing was hardly a rarity in their circles. He turned away and proceeded to wait for the dinner gong in the library.

At dinner, Blair took her seat to her father's left. She adored her father; he was not afraid to discuss business with her, and they shared a love of history, architecture, and literature. A gentleman took the seat to her father's right and Blair's heart dropped a little. When father has business partners for dinner, they provided competition for his attentions. Glancing up through lowered lashes, she succinctly took in the sight of tonight's challenger. Blair was startled at first, this gentleman was quite younger than expected; father's colleagues were more of his own age set than hers. She then decided his strong, dark features were the kind of beauty she would picture when reading of brooding, tortured, Greek heroes. The chiseled jawline was statuesque in perfection, while the dark eyes were illuminated in the candlelight just enough to show the depths of the wide world they had seen. Though he had yet to speak, it was his mouth she found the most disconcerting. That she was even looking at them made her blush, the small smile he was displaying was charming yet tantalizing and troublesome.

Mr. Waldorf introduced his guest as a Mr. Charles Bass of London. He was to be staying for their last few weeks at Chateau-Sur-Mer, as they were working on a large business plan together. Only years of training and deportment prevented the girls from displaying the excitement they felt at sharing the house with an English gentleman; oh the questions they could ask! Introductions were made, and the first course served, with all due propriety. Serena was the first to pose a question, unknowingly brazen in her curiosity. "Do you miss England, sir?"

"One cannot help but miss home, even if only a little. The energy of London is different than that of New York, while the country side is vastly different from your own."

"What of society?" Serena replied, for is that not what they really wanted to know?

"Ah, yes, well." He paused thoughtfully, "What I find most remarkable is that not a hundred years ago your kin and country men fought so valiantly to be freed from the empire, only in turn, to create a society so desperately striving to form a copy of that which it tore itself from. I hear even the new art museum in New York will be full of nothing but European paintings." He concluded with _that_ smile, _en garde_. While the others girls blushed hot with shame, Blair's color rose in response to the challenge.

"Revolution is not a matter of societal tastes. Our declaration did not venture to use such strong language because we did not like your manners and your country-dances. We could no longer tolerate your unwillingness to listen, your failed policies, and your King. If it were not for your distracted loathing of France, more of your countrymen would have disliked your King sooner. The current opinion is that he should have spent more time staring at his political correspondence than the stars, no?" She glowed in the candlelight and from the vigor of her rebuttal, "And what of European paintings? It can be no worse than a museum full of stolen marbles and histories hijacked from their homelands."

Harold coughed in shock at Blair's bold reply, Serena whispered under her breath, "Blair!" But Mr. Bass was undeterred, excusing Mr. Waldorf's failed attempt at apologizing, "Harold, you should be proud. To find beauty and a bluestocking in one body is a rare feat in these circles. The hallowed halls of Cambridge would surely welcome you." He raised his glass to her as he drank, one corner of his mouth upturned slightly.

After such a display, all at the table focused on lighter topics of conversation as Blair maintained to say as little as possible. The meal was ended, and the men retired to the library for port, the ladies the music room. As soon as it could be certain they would not be overheard, Penelope turned to Blair," What was that? He is a guest!"

Blair walked towards her preferred chaise, innocently replying with the elegant wave of her hand, "Yes he is. However, insulting my country and kinsmen in front of my friends and family- as a _guest_? He threw the gauntlet down, so there should have been no surprise that I smashed it against his well chiseled jawline." She finished, with a rueful smile.

"Lord, how can you expect to last the season with a mouth like that?" Kati groaned.

"Well, as long as she doesn't step on Mrs. Astor's ball gown…" Penelope smirked, looking at Serena, who suddenly became very interested in a portrait hanging on the wall.

"How are we supposed to return to New York next season after such a guffaw? We'll be laughed back to the countryside on the first train out of town." Bemoaned Penelope, covering her face with her hands.

"Because you're not having a season in New York this." Piped in Mrs. Waldorf. "You are all to have a London Season this year."


	2. Chapter 2: Sense

Chapter 2:

Sense

**Music note: Frantz Liszt, Consolation No. 3 in D Flat, S. 172, for piano**

The girls looked at Mrs. Waldorf with shock and awe. The vanguard of old money in New York never looked kindly on the nouveau riche. Penelope, Serena, and Kati had not faired well last season and had spent the summer distracting themselves from the thoughts of what the next season might bring.

Mrs. Waldorf's plan was sense, pure and simple- not to mention exciting. The smiles lit up the room as the girls chattered, Blair quoted Browning with longing excitement, "Oh! To be in England!" As the idea settled in, the thoughts of travel, dresses, royalty, and dances slowly waltzed out of their heads with the steady dawning of reality. New York was home; they grew up dreaming of the season, and they knew what it entailed. Not so for London- what would they do in London? Who did they know in London? Where to be seen and where to go, they had no idea, and suddenly the girls were more nervous than anything. Mrs. Waldorf watched the transition with plan in hand.

"Now girls, I have hardly been setting idle and only just happened upon the idea. While Mr. Waldorf and I will be unable to go with you, this was part of my insistence on hiring a governess for the summer. Ms. Di Rossi will be your chaperone and guide during your season. While she is currently in New York for personal matters, she has also been preparing for the journey. A message from her today informed me she is merely waiting for my word to purchase passage on the boat and to begin ordering the necessary clothes. If tonight goes well, I write my response tomorrow, and you, my dear girls, will leave in a month." Concluding with a sweet smile.

While the other girls relaxed knowing they were in good hands, and that there was an overall plan, Blair caught the excepting clause, "Mother," she paused, "What do you mean by 'if tonight goes well?'" Mrs. Waldorf's smile broadened, knowing her daughter would be the one to find the catch.

"You are all beautiful, intelligent, accomplished ladies in your own right. However, you are Americans having a London season. You will require as much help as can be provided to present yourselves well. Not only for yourselves and your families, but as diplomats of the highest caliber for your country." She stopped to turn to Blair, "Which means, my sweet girl, apologizing to Mr. Bass." Blair gasped, her mother continuing on, "While Ms. Di Rossi is talented and experienced in a great deal, Mr. Bass is a worthy ally to have- who is here, under this roof, until your departure. So you will apologize, Blair, and perform a beautiful piece on the piano to reinforce your _sincerity_." Stressing the last word, Blair knew there was no arguing, even if she had wanted to, her mother was correct. Their success could be furthered along with his help.

As Blair set on her chaise, forming her words while searching her mental library for the perfect piece, her father and Mr. Bass joined them. Her father sat in his customary chair, next to her chaise. With much surprise, Mr. Bass audaciously sat down next to her, with a sweep of his tails, and the faint smell of cigars. The heat emanating from him was incredible as he turned his head, "Ms. Waldorf."

"Mr. Bass." She paused, looking up at him, "Please forgive my remarks earlier at dinner. I am proud of my homeland, but I am sorry to have put my pride on such display." She was only able to look into his eyes for a brief moment, but as the deep richness of his brown eyes began to pull her in, his mouth set in that little smile, she had to look away. To avoid any rudeness, she looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her gloves a little, "Why did he have to set so close to me!" She thought.

"There is little need for apology, Ms. Waldorf. It was a lively turn of conversation, and your argument was well had. Had there not been company, nor we newly acquainted, I imagine we could have had quite the row of it." He watched her flush at his words, and wondered if it were out of anger, embarrassment, or their close proximity?

Mrs. Waldorf then called upon her daughter to perform at the piano. Happy to end the conversation and to move away from Mr. Bass, she escaped, if but for a few minutes into the safe cocoon of music. In the comfortable, old music room with the love of her family and dearest friends, she could bear a bit of her soul for this man, if only to convey the sincerity of her apology, whether or not he would take it. Her fingers pressed down on the ivory keys, taking flight over the white and black as she poured herself into Liszt's Consolation No. 3 in D flat.

Charles enjoyed music, but most of all, any type of _performance_. The music was well executed and pleasurable. However, it was her slippered feet on the pedals and the way she stroked the keys that were most alluring. The concerto was beautiful with notes of melancholy interlaced with innocent delight. Watching and listening to Blair in these moments, Chuck acknowledge the depth of young sparring partner. Whether it was the French in him, or just that he was a man, Charles Bass was an unadulterated lover of beauty, and it was Minerva in her orb that sat before him at the piano.

The few rapturous moments passed, and Blair curtseyed, more to Mr. Bass than anyone else, and occupied the vacant seat next to her father, relinquishing her chaise to Charles. The remainder of the evening passed in quiet conversation, Blair monopolized her father while Mr. Bass acquainted himself with the other ladies. The girls soon retired to bed, and Mrs. Waldorf captured Charles for a moment before she herself retired to leave the men to their business schemes. She made her case elegantly and diplomatically. Charles replied he would have an offer for her at breakfast, so that he might have the night to sleep on it.

He shared this information with Harold as they shifted from the music room to Harold's study to review some paper work. Harold chuckled, knowing of his wife's endeavors, "Any assistance you might offer the girls would be invaluable to them, and their success. The older girls are certain to want to marry this season. Have you not turned your thoughts to marriage Charles? Are you not two and twenty? You could find a wife through one of these girls, or at the least, make a few friends?"

Later, as he prepared for sleep, Charles turned the thought over in his head; English lessons for the Americans. The London season was demanding on English girls, who already knew the peerage titles, had practiced the St. James Bow for years, and could find their way to Almack's blindfolded. He shook his head, raking his hand through his hair. It was only for a few weeks? After all, they were in the country, what else was he going to do for diversion and amusement?

**AN: Your beautiful comments inspire me! Let me know if you enjoyed it, or not, what can I do better? The more details the better! Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Tango Before Farewell

Chapter 3:

A Tango before Farewell New York

Charles took the girls to task from their very first lesson- if you could call it a lesson. He wanted to find out what they already knew, and where they were deficient, either in skill or knowledge. But Charles also knew women, so he created a motive to spurn them through their lessons. "These next few weeks will be hard work, you should have no doubt of that." He began, "But you have time on your side; though we only have a few weeks together, you will have ample time once you arrive in London to situate yourselves, and practice the skills I will help you develop before the beginning of the season. To help you make the most of our time together, however, I am not above bribery." His devil smile appeared, "Before your departure to London, I shall award the best pupil with a small trinket to remind her of her grand accomplishments." The girls twittered with delight, requesting hints, "I cannot tell you of that I do not know!" He laughed, "I will purchase it upon our return to the city, especially for the promising maiden."

History, protocol, the social scene, where to shop, the calendar for the Season, no detail was left untouched. The girls learned about the political scene as well as the veritable who's who of the London social circles. He was to approve their trunks before packing, and Ms. Di Rossi had written that she acquired a house for them in Grosvenor Square. He drilled them in tea service, dining, appropriate titles for royalty and the peerage; poor Blair was half expecting him to flog her by the time her St. James Bow began to show promise. After days of sore legs, mastery of the impossibly low bow was accomplished, Charles shared what he knew would be disappointing information.

"The ability to execute an elegant St. James Bow speaks volumes of you, to an assembly room full of people, with whom you may or may not ever truly hold a conversation. However, this season you will not be presented to the Queen during the formal Royal Levees. As American debutants, you have no introduction to this highest circle and therefore should not have any delusions of being presented this year." Though the girls looked thoroughly dejected, he continued, "However, should any of you marry into the peerage and your mother-in-law is so inclined, you would be presented the following year." This gave the girls new hope, and the look on Penelope's face was that of unwavering determination.

With long afternoons spent in each other's company, the girls began to know Mr. Charles Bass of London, and he them. Mr. Bass slowly changed to Charles, and then he became Chuck. Chuck learned little things about the girls, the details that good friends know about one another. He learned of Penelope's directness, and commitment to rules and goals. Of Kati, he learned of her sweet demeanor, love of music, fondness for dancing, and desire to find the good in people. Serena loved art, flowing gowns, sunlight, the color yellow, and her wholly unspoiled view of humanity. Blair, he learned, had a quiet power about her. Though she was intelligent, erudite, and talented, he found that none of these things mattered in the shadow of her friends. Any small act of derision from them made her feel as though she were a child in the Queen's presence; he saw it on her face and in her carriage the few times it happened in his company. The girls learned Chuck's penchant for scotch, his insistence on wearing custom tailoring only from Savile Row, and his vast knowledge of the world: from ladies dresses and fine jewels, to the last twenty years of American politics.

The lessons stretched through the weeks: geography, not just of England, but the entire empire, art, and literature. There was no set structure to the lesson plans, they vacillated between discussion, lectures, and quizzing. At last, they had made it to 19th century poetry. Chuck began reciting Keats from memory,

"My spirit is too weak – mortality

Weighs heavily on me like unwilling sleep,

And each imagin'd pinnacle and steep

Of godlike hardship, tells me I must die

Like a sick Eagle looking at the sky

Yet 'tis a gentle luxury to weep

That I have not the cloudy winds to keep,

Fresh for the opening of the morning's eye."

He paused a moment too long, and Blair continued for him,

"Such dim-conceived glories of the brain

Bring round the heart an undescribable feud;

So do these wonders a most dizzy pain,

That mingles Grecian grandeur with the rude

Wasting of old Time –with billowy main-

A sun – a shadow of a magnitude."

Chuck smiled and asked who knew what the poem was about. Penelope cheekily answered, "An intensely depressed Englishmen?" They all giggled, "No," said Chuck with a smile, "The title is 'Upon Seeing the Elgin Marbles.' As Blair once reminded us, another great artifact of history tucked away in an English museum." Blair turned pink and averted her eyes to the carpet, which had suddenly become so intriguing. She did manage a few words, even without eye contact, "You should have recited Bright Star, would I were stedfast as thou art."

"Very true, but can you not forgive a friend for not passing the chance to poke some fun?" He replied, watching her lift her eyes from the carpet to give him a genuine smile, upon uttering the word 'friend.'

It was at last, the final few days in Newport. To relieve the dullness of October in the country and the anticipation of the oncoming journey, the last lessons were dancing. The girls danced with each other, taking turns leading, as Chuck attempted to play piano and provide instruction. Penelope stepped on Kati's foot and Serena kept making faces at Chuck's meager piano skills causing Blair to laugh. The two polkaed towards the piano and Blair giggled as Chuck messed up yet another chord, "No, no, like this!" she stood over him, her left hand repositioning his fingers, her soft hand pressing his down upon the keys.

Chuck looked up to her smiling face, her cheeks pink from dancing, a tendril of hair had come loose to caress the white, supple skin of her neck. With their left hands still touching the keys, he reached up with his right hand to brush the hair up, tucking it behind her ear. Blair's heartbeat filled her ears; she closed her eyes for a moment, silently cursing herself for feeling like such a child. When she opened her eyes again, he was smiling up at her with such warmth, "Thank you." He uttered before Serena whirled off with Blair again.

A cool crisp morning a few short days later, Chuck and the Waldorf's packed a gaggle of anxious girls in the carriage for their brief return to New York. They had just less than a week to make visits to friends and family in town and pack their trunks for the long year ahead of them. Blair had never been apart from her family for such an extended period, and the thought of turning seventeen and celebrating the holidays without them gave her great sadness. But there was Ms. Di Rossi and her friends; and the new friends to be made, of course. A great number of letters had been written on their behalf to ensure the girls would have a proper introduction into London society. Ms. Di Rossi was waiting for the girls as they arrived at the Waldorf's residence in the city. The long carriage ride was taxing on the girls, and they had a light supper before retiring early. A long nights sleep was welcomed, and was necessary in preparation for the whirlwind days before their departure.

Chuck departed Newport the day after the girls. He had business in New York, apart from the promises he had made to the girls to review their trunks and reward them for their patience and great strength in tolerating his attempt at teaching. Truth be told, he had known early on of his answer to the bribe, and promptly wrote to the head jeweler at Tiffany & Company to commission the work. The long carriage ride was uncomfortable, tedious, and lonely. He had finished reading the newspapers, and the jolting of the carriage made reading correspondence difficult. So he reviewed his veritable mental to-do list upon arriving in the city, his thoughts eventually wandering to the warmth and joy of the afternoons with the girls. They were a magical group, and he truly believed they would do well in London. Upon arriving at his residence, he wrote Ms. Di Rossi to confirm the plans and assure everyone he had arrived safely.

The girls spent the following morning gathering the last of their newly commissioned clothing while Chuck visited Tiffany's to collect his request. The afternoon saw Chuck strolling through the city in a fine grey suit, complete with top hat with cane in hand; the satchel from Tiffany's tucked inside the inner coat pocket next to his heart as he proceeded toward the Waldorf residence. The girls- "No, the ladies," he thought, awaited him in the parlor upon his arrival. Garbed in finery appropriate for the city, he smiled and bowed as they smiled and curtsey in return.

"Tomorrow I shall approve your trunks and we will dine together, however today is a more enjoyable visit amongst friends. I am proud of each of you," he said, his eyes twinkling, warm with flecks of hazel. He reached inside his pocket and unfurled a square of velvet cloth as the girls gathered close to see the prize. No, they gasped, _prizes_! Four gleaming bejeweled pins lay in the black velvet in Chuck's hand.

"Short enough to be worn with your clothes, but long enough to serve as hat pins. Almost as versatile as you girls are." Chuck stated proudly. Smiling, he handed the pink-stoned one to Kati, "Pink, your favorite color, and for you kind, gentle heart." To Serena, yellow of course, "To shine like the sun on the darkest days, much like its owner." The fire red pin went to Penelope, "To our firecracker, may it embolden you in your quests." The final pin, shone with a beautiful blue, "The dress you wore when we first met. Always be true to her," he said to Blair, tucking the pin in her small hand. The next few hours passed in easy relaxation, laughter and conversation, a sweet reverie of the weeks passed. The time came for Chuck to depart, he requested Blair take a turn in the park before he returned home.

Ms. Di Rossi followed behind, the discrete, well trained chaperone. Blair spoke first, "Chuck, your gifts are incredible, thank you again! I will cherish it always."

"You flatter me, truly." He smiled, "You girls tolerated my poor teaching so well, you all deserve much more than these small tokens." The autumn leaves chased each other across the pavement and Chuck paused, turning to face Blair, "I meant what I said when I gave you your pin. I see you walking this line between an uncertain girl and a beautiful, exquisite lady. Believe in the woman you want to become Blair, and be strong for her, and all those who believe in her." She could not quite look into his eyes, but she felt the intensity of his words and knew his eyes must be penetrating the depths of her soul. "I lied a little," he said chuckling at his sheepishness, "I do have something for my best pupil, and for her alone." Blair now looked up at him, her eyes full and round, the wind caressing her chestnut curls. From the pocket of his jacket, he produced a small round leather box. He bent down slightly, his gloved hand taking hers, and closing her fingers around it. He looked into her eyes, "For your heart, your fiery intellect, and to remember you will always have a friend who believes in you." He gave her a warm smile before placing the briefest kiss on her forehead, then turning to stroll home through the park.

Blair stood perfectly still watching him walk away into the distance, stunned. Were it not for Ms. Di Rossi's gentle cough, Blair might have stood on that spot forever. A smile crept across her face and she turned to her chaperone, "Shall we see what it is?" Pulling the case open revealed a small, brilliant ruby red heart-shaped stone wrought in a fine yellow gold ring. Steeling herself against a rush of tears, she promised to do as he asked. Closing her eyes, she held the box in both hands, pressing it against her chest, inhaling deeply. Blair floated rather than walked home, as she did through dinner, her evening toilette, all the way to bed, her new addition finding its home on her right pinky finger.


	4. Chapter 4: A Long Journey

Chapter 4

A Long Journey

**Music Notes:  
Wolfgang Amadeus ****Mozart, ****Le Nozzi Di Figaro,** Tell Me What Love Is/Voi che sapate che cosa e amor (Charlotte Church has an English recording)  
**Ludwig van ****Beethoven, **Andante Favori in F Major, WoO 57

Their last day in New York; while the other girls made their last round of house calls in the morning, Blair visited the book sellers. The length of travel in front of her felt impossibly long, and she wanted to have enough books and sheet music to sate her impending boredom. Her own copy of The Habits of Good Society, a few fashion magazines, novels, and a History of London for good measure, felt like it might be enough. She also gave into buying a few new concertos to learn, including some Beethoven and Mozart that had caught her eye some time ago. Looking them over briefly before her purchase, she felt these were pieces the new Blair would know, and perform beautifully.

The afternoon was positively endless. Chuck reviewed each and every piece of clothing they were to pack, with Ms. Di Rossi taking notes. Serena could not always wear so much yellow, Kati, so much pink, and Penelope simply needed more day dresses. Blair twisted the ring around her finger nervously as he surveyed her trunk; the clothes were good enough, but she shouldn't be afraid to wear more color, especially during the daytime. There was a lull in activity as they changed to dress for dinner. Serena had finished dressing first, and came to visit Blair, helping her to do her hair. Blair watched in the mirror, pondering Serena, and all she had seen, "What is it like Serena?" she asked with her eyes large and round, "You've been to Italy and France, danced with countless gentlemen flirted, and walked in moonlit gardens. What is it like to be in love?" She sighed.

Serena smiled and her small laugh sounded like little bells tinkling. "I do not know if I would say I have been in love! But society is exciting, alluring. There will be men who make you blush, and one's you hope to never talk to or dance with again. Other men you will want to dance with all night long, but the night always ends." Serena stared off, a wistful look on her face; she was miles away in a memory.

"Have you never been kissed?"

"Blair!" Serena looked incredulous, "I will say this much, some have tried! Thank heavens for fans, they make such good shields!" she laughed.

Blair smiled at the image of some cad trying to kiss Serena, who valiantly uses her fan to fend him off. "Help me with my ribbon?"

Moments later, the girls surrounded Chuck at the dinner table, all of them laughing and talking. Chuck was already feeling a little sad, not knowing when he might see them all again, and how different they would be as ladies of London Society.

"Chuck, what is the most _exciting_ thing we can do in London?" Penelope asked.

"Well, it depends on the lady I suppose. You, Penelope, will enjoy riding on Pall Mall and staring at who is out and about. Kati will be going to concerts and dancing at Almack's every night. Serena will be in the parks, and riding her horse along the Serpentine. Blair," He paused, a little startled. What would Blair enjoy? "I think Blair will simply be drinking it all in. No doubt you will all have amazing adventures. Just be sure you watch out for guys like me." He laughed.

The girls laughed too, not thinking Chuck was such a bad guy- whatever could he mean? Supper passed by in conversation and friendship. Threatening to depart after supper to head to his club, the girls begged Chuck to stay with them for his evening scotch, Blair might even play for them! He tried to argue; they would be up early to depart and needed their rest. But alas, when four beautiful girls block the front door, what was a man to do? So he stayed, and told them stories of walks in St. James Park with his mother, boating on the Serpentine, and playing in Pall Mall as a boy.

"That was all before school of course, but there is nothing like London in the spring." There, the girls thought, was that little bit of homesickness. He cleared his throat, pushing the memories away, "I believed I was promised a concert, no?" He raised his eyebrow in question and the girls half pushed Blair toward the piano, "After all, this is my last opportunity to hear the esteemed Ms. Waldorf perform at the pianoforte!" He grinned as Blair shot him a dirty look for mocking her.

"What shall I play? I had not expected to perform tonight." Blair pleaded.

"Sing." Penelope said.

"She sings, too?" Chuck now had both eyebrows raised, intrigued. "No one ever said she sang!"

"Only when we _really_ want her to, it is Blair after all." Penelope poked.

Blair heaved a great sigh, "Only because you haven't made me until now. And it is our last night." She paused, considering her repertoire. "I know. It will be in English, but I think it will mean more that way." She arranged her skirts on the piano seat and stretched out her delicate white fingers. "A question of which I hope we might all find an answer to in London." Clearing her throat a moment, she played the opening, and began:

Tell me what love is, what can it be?

What is this yearning, burning me?

Can I survive it, will I endure?

This is my sickness, is there a cure?

First his obsession seizing my brain,

Starting in passion, ending in pain.

I start to shiver, then I'm on fire,

Then I'm aquiver with seething desire.

Who knows the secret, who holds the key?

I long for something - what can it be?

My brain is reeling, I wonder why;

And then the feeling I'm going to die.

By day it haunts me, haunts me by night.

This tender torment, tinged with delight!

Tell me what love is, what can it be?

What is this yearning, burning in me?

Watching her at the piano, Chuck relaxed and gave into the temptations of the performance. She wore a deep plum silk gown tonight that exposed a delicious amount of Blair's alabaster skin, a long black ribbon tied around her neck, reaching down her exposed back, then trailing over her dress to the floor. The sight of the velvet around her neck made his fingers tingle. Her voice was heavenly, and the sound of it begging to know what love is nearly made him groan with pain. Chuck shifted uncomfortably in his seat, for he was straining against his own yearning. Tonight, he was going to need more scotch and most likely some "special" services. He gazed at her fingers on the keys and saw the ruby ring glimmer in the candlelight.

It made him wonder what he was doing with these girls? It certainly wasn't what it did with most women their age. It was not a question he wanted to ponder, after all, it would all be over tomorrow. They would correspond through letters for a while, but by the time he would see them all next, they would assuredly be married and of little concern to him.

Chuck went off into the night, and the girls to bed. The girls dreamed of London, Chuck found solace in sharing his bed with two ladies of the night. True to his word, he saw them off the next morning, ensuring that he was inebriated enough to feel nothing, but still appear polite and charming. They waved to him as the boat began its journey Eastward toward England. And they were gone.

It took nearly two weeks by boat and train to reach the great city of London. While Chuck was all business by day, he escape into the pleasures money could buy him every evening, as he had always done before Newport. The girls continued improving themselves in their travels. They talked with other passengers in their class; Blair played piano everyday, learning her new concertos. They read, practiced dancing, and learned more about England and London from their new acquaintances on the boat. Blair developed the habit of twirling the ruby ring around her finger when she thought, not always of Chuck, but sometimes. The memory of him being so close to her would make her heart race. She could not wait to meet other gentlemen and have them chase the memories out of her head.

They arrived in London the week before Blair's birthday. The coach ride though London was spectacular. The exhaustion evaporated for a time as they pressed their faces against the carriage windows to see the city around them. Their residence at Grosvenor Square was beautifully situated and there were flowers from their parents welcoming them to their new home in London. The next morning would be spent with shopping, but the remainder of the day was spent unpacking, and generally enjoying not being in a moving vehicle. While Ms. Rossi set about getting the house and finances in order, the girls arranged their rooms and wrote to announce their arrival to their London connections.

Blair awoke the next morning, sublimely happy, stretching out in her bed and staring at the ceiling, a smile on her face: _London!_ She dressed in a flurry of curls and fabric. After a light breakfast, the girls flocked to the carriage for some shopping. They visited a shop in Knightsbridge that was expanding in popularity called Harrods, walked along Bond Street, buying anything from ribbons to gloves and hats. Strolling through Burlington Arcade, Blair caught sight of Savile Row and wondered when Chuck would need new suits? As Serena pulled her into a shoe shop, she thought to write him when they returned home. A nearby clock soon rang the hour and the girls rushed home to prepare for the calling hour. Responses from their letters, Kati and Penelope would go out to pay calls, while Serena and Blair would take callers in the parlor. A number of these connections were well-heeled businessmen's wives, but a few were not. Blair's first caller this afternoon was one of these women: Countess Wilton.

The Countess was the second wife of the Earl of Wilton, who was very fond of yachting. It was on a trip to America for some yachting that Blair's parents had met the Earl and his wife. Knowing how Mrs. Waldorf shined in public set fairly high expectations for Blair on this day. The Countess entered the parlor, all grace and elegance. Blair and Serena curtseyed, and greeted the Countess. Blair introduced Serena to the Countess, "Countess Wilton, my dear friend Ms. Serena Van Der Woodsen." The visit was less taxing than Blair had expected. The Countess was kind and told the best stories about her time in America, some including Mrs. Waldorf. She stayed the entire thirty minutes that society deemed allowable, at the end extending her help and guidance. "I find your presence revitalizing; the season could use some truly fresh company this year. Call upon me any time you like, Serena, Blair." And with a nod, the distinguished Lady Wilton departed.

This is how the next few months passed overall for the girls. Some shopping, ordering dresses from Paris, but mostly calling on the bits of society that had not escaped to the country for the winter. Though she had written to Chuck, she received only a short reply, and just a telegram from him for her birthday. The girls gave her delightful little trinkets, and her parents sent a parcel with their birthday wishes. An exquisite set of combs to tuck in her hair encrusted with diamond and sapphire. The girls also hosted a small dinner party. It was, in a way, to make up for lost time, and assure those present in the city, that they were here to partake and contribute in London society. Kati and Serena arranged to have beautiful flowers in every room, despite the time of year, Penelope created a stunning menu, and the guest of honor was to perform after dinner. Though only half a dozen couples attended, they praised the girl's efforts. Blair did not sing at the piano, but she play Beethoven's Andante Favori in F Major so beautifully that their company was quite enraptured. The Countess declared that Blair must perform at one of her gatherings during the season. An honor Blair certainly could not refuse, she graciously accepted with a curtsey, smiling, with a 'you are too kind, my lady.'

The weeks passed, and Christmastime was upon them. The girls delighted in finding wonderful gifts to send home. Blair couldn't help that, in spite of his aloofness, she wanted to give Chuck something for Christmas. With Ms. Di Rossi in tow, Blair stepped into Henry Poole Co, the oldest tailors on Savile Row. The gentleman at the counter asked if he could be of any assistance. "I am in search of a gift for a gentlemen who has been very kind to my family. It might be too much to hope that you may know of him? Mr. Charles Bass?"

"Mr. Bass? But of course, miss. I will call his tailor, just a moment."

Another gentleman was ushered forth moments later, who assisted Blair with selecting accessories that Chuck would approve of, and compliment items he already had in his wardrobe. She did not want to do too much, so a thick, beautiful scarf to keep warm during the winter, and an ornate pair of cuff links was all she ordered, shipping them across the ocean, with a note wishing him the best for the holidays and New Year.

Back in New York, Chuck went along as he always had. With so little going on in the city, he was thankful for the holidays, as there were at least a few parties and concerts. The happy distraction he had been counting on did not turn out just as he had hoped. It began with the holiday concert. Sharing a box with some fellow businessmen, Chuck was anticipating the pleasure the performances would bring. Just a few songs into the concert, Ave Maria was performed. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he could smell the jasmine, rose, and a hint of vanilla? From her hair- those loose curls of chestnut and caramel; he imagined her deep blue evening gown, the whiteness of her skin. It took all his willpower to not simply leave the concert that very moment. During intermission, he stepped outside, the blast of cold air shocking him out of his wandering thoughts.

"Good evening, Charles." Startled, he turned to see who had addressed him.

"Mrs. Waldorf, Mr. Waldorf." He bowed to the lady, and nodded to Harold. It was disconcerting to see Mrs. Waldorf after he had just imagined Blair not moments ago; there was no questioning if Blair were her child in looks, or elegance, or grace...

"I'm afraid I have not been feeling well this evening, and we are to depart early. Are you enjoying the concert?" She asked.

"It would not be Christmastime without music. Though the Ave Maria was poor in comparison to your daughter's performance of the piece."

"Our dear Blair. It seems the girls are fairing well in London thus far. I imagine we will have to visit near the end of the season, will we not, Harold?" She smiled at her husband, "If Blair does well, we should want to approve the match in person. We owe you so much, Charles, though the season is several months away, I cannot believe the girls would be doing so well without your guidance." Charles was becoming pale and numb, though if it were from the cold alone, he could not tell. "Ah, here is our carriage now. It was lovely to see you Charles, you must come for dinner soon!" And with a whirl of furs and snow, the Waldorf's were gone.

Chuck decided not to return to the concert after all, but rather to go home to his bottle of scotch. His butler greeted him, handing him correspondence that arrived while he was out, and a box of which he said had arrived with a note, from England. Pouring a full tumbler of scotch, Chuck sat in front of the fire with the package, the note in his hand. Soft white cotton, her elegant penmanship, he raised it to his face, yes; it had her scent, too. Opening it, he read:

Dear Mr. Bass,

I hope this letter find you in good health and spirits. We are all doing well in London. Though there is little to do before the season, it seems we have done well acquainting ourselves with those of society who are still in town. There is little doubt of all you have done for us, and I hope you will accept these small gifts. I could not help myself, after all your kindness to me. From one ex-patriot to another, may you have a wonderful Christmastime, and all the best wishes to you in the New Year.

Blair Waldorf

The use of his formal name cut him, though he should not truly be slighted by it. The letter was all sweetness. He opened the box, noting it was from Henry Poole's. A thick, heavy, soft maroon scarf and a pair of cuff links, all etched gold with small stones of….ruby. He downed the glass of scotch, his head going warm and fuzzy, and his stomach turning over- though that was not from the scotch. Dragging his feet upstairs, he collapsed in bed, morose, burying his head in the pillows, quietly passing out, giving his subconscious free reign.

He saw her that first day, on the lawn. The sound of her laughter, so light and free, her curls bouncing as she played badminton. The spark in her eyes as she challenged him at dinner. The sound of her voice as she sang- sang of love, of pleasure, of pain. The thought of her with another man caused his body to seize and go cold. He saw the black velvet ribbon wrapped around her ivory neck, trailing over the skin of her exposed back, over her dress, down, down to the floor. That ribbon held so much promise; black on white, softness on even softer skin, and the way it dragged his sight down her body, it was positively torture. His thoughts turned to her pert little mouth, then how she smiled, the way it lit up her eyes, the warmth of her being. He awoke the next morning feeling dreadful. He opened his desk, writing to order for the girls a few Christmas gifts. This must alleviate some of these feelings, no?

Christmas Day arrived at Grosvenor Square. The girls were just finishing breakfast when there was a delivery at the front door. A well-turned out deliveryman escorted a couple of lads carrying a pair of large hampers. "For the ladies of the house, from Fortnum & Mason." With a flourish he presented a note, and departed. "For my brave ex-patriots. Charles" The first hamper contained a cornucopia of foodstuffs, while the second contained small gifts for each girl. Some fruit- a decadent treat, and little things like fans and perfume. Blair was especially delighted by her gifts: the most divine feathered fan, and a pot of powder that smelled of jasmine, rose, and vanilla. Later that day she enjoyed playing the coquette in the mirror with the fan, and how he knew her exact fragrance, she could not imagine. She wrote Chuck a beautiful thank you note, though it truly could not suffice in light of the joy the gifts gave her.

By mid-January, winter was in full force, both in New York and London. Chuck and Harold were examining some business documents after dinner when Harold turned to him, "You're going to have to go to London in the spring." Chuck nearly choked on his port, for a moment believing Harold meant for Blair. "These plans are going well for now, but by spring, the English side will need someone _in_ England, and waiting until I travel there in late summer I do not think is wise, do you not agree?"

Staring into the fire, Chuck considered his words," No, no, you are correct in this. If the weather is kind, I shall be able to travel by mid-April." He paused, "Do not write to the girls of this. I should much rather prefer my trip to London to be a special surprise."


	5. Chapter 5: On Love's Wings

Chapter 5:

On Love's Wings

**Music Notes:  
Piano Sonata No. 8 in C Minor, Op. 13, Beethoven  
**** On the Beautiful Blue Danube Waltz, Op. 134, Johann Strauss, Jr. **

January was by far the dullest month in London. Blair's diary was a list recounting mere accomplishments of the day, lacking any real details, for there were none to report. The beginning of February was also slow, but the first hints of the season began around Lent. Near the end of the month, Countess Wilton hosted a small dinner party. By the first week of March, the girls were taking in the theatre, and making plans for their first visit to Almack's.

The night was still cool, but the girls didn't notice in all the excitement. It was still just the beginning of the season, so the ballroom at Almack's was not overly full, but it was not empty either. There were endless introductions, and all the girls danced to their hearts content. Serena danced twice with a young man in the Prince of Wale's guard; Blair and Kati couldn't believe it, while Penelope rolled her eyes, that was Serena just being herself.

All the girls enjoyed themselves immensely. They listened to Serena go on about the guard during the carriage ride home. He was the second son of the Earl of Ailsa, and a Captain in the 3rd Dragoon Guards serving the Prince of Wales, Serena bubbled. At least calling hours tomorrow would be interesting. Blair was having tea with the Countess Wilton, so she would more than likely miss the Captain if he came by.

March saw a steady rise in events, and calling hours at the residence slowly became quite a sight with four ladies taking callers. Blair had not grown enamored on any of her callers, though it was early still. Kati and Penelope had a few favorites, and Serena was quite taken with the Captain. April was soon upon them, and the weather allowed for riding to begin. The girls were happy to be outside at last, and some afternoons they were joined by the Captain, or one of Kati or Penelope's callers. There were more dinners, and now lunching, too, was acceptable. At the end of the month, Lady Wilton was having a large tea and requested Blair be one of the guests to perform at the piano. Mornings were spent at the piano, afternoons riding along the Row, Pall Mall, or strolling through the parks, then having tea, and going to dinner and dancing. It was a sublime existence. Her confidence had grown with all the attention she received, at dances, dinners, and teas. Blair was certainly coming into her own, and she radiated a golden warmth that was alluring to those around her. Serena's glow had always been compared to sunlight; Blair's brilliance was the warmth and light of a fire.

Chuck arrived in London barely a day before the tea at Countess Wilton's. With some quiet inquiries, he discovered that the girls would be in attendance and he acquired an invitation with a polite note to the Countess. He was anxious to see the girls - Blair more than anything. He dressed with care that morning, and fought to occupy himself until the appointed hour. He chose to arrive later than early, striving to hide the feelings bubbling inside; his curiosity at seeing Blair again, to see if he had only imagined her beauty and spirit. By the time he greeted the Countess and said a few hellos, he was too late to catch Blair. The Countess had a large setting room, flooded with sunlight, the piano set beautifully in the center, sofas and chairs spread throughout.

Just as he entered the room, everyone had taken their seats and Blair began to play. His breath caught in his throat, and he struggled to lean against the wall, taking in the sight of her. Watching her in the sunlight, she radiated something he had never seen before; she had grown in his absence, and before him was a beautiful siren, with her caramel curls pinned up, a pretty blue ribbon woven throughout. Her day dress hid the neck, shoulders, and little bit of her back he adored so much, but the blue and white dress was a breath of fresh air- reminding Chuck to breathe. She had selected Beethoven's Piano Concerto No. 8 in C minor and she was wrought with emotion as she played. Such grace and a nearly tangible sadness in the first phase, she danced with a bite of intense fury in the second, and then beautiful again, but with a lightness and joy. The way the music swelled near the end, danced, and slowed, he thought he had died and been reborn again. Chuck Bass, he realized at last, was in love.

Serena had spotted Chuck and alerted Kati and Penelope. She had seen the look on Chuck's face as he stared at Blair. "That is something new," she thought, smiling, excited to observe the two of them together. During the polite applause, they rushed to berate him for his unannounced arrival. Blair was caught up in conversations after her performance and it was all Chuck could do to be polite when he simply wanted to be next to her and hear her voice again. Serena was enjoying his torment, but finally took pity and excused herself to go retrieve Blair.

Taking Blair's arm, she apologized for stealing her away. "I have a surprise for you." Serena whispered, a big smile on her face, Blair staring back curiously. Playing her part as a proper lady, Serena introduced them, "Mr. Bass, I believe you remember my friend, Ms. Waldorf." His bow was as elegant as her curtsey, Blair struggling to withhold a giant smile from breaking across her face- very unlady like! She was so agitated by his secret arrival; she distracted herself with her fan. "Mr. Bass, how sly of you to not tell us of your plans to travel to London! I hope it is not sad news that brings you to us."

"No, no, not at all, simply business. And the opportunity to enjoy the entertainments of the season." He looked especially at Blair for the last part of his statement. She flushed under his gaze, " It is so awfully warm here, I think I may need a bit of fresh air."

"Please, Ms. Waldorf, let me escort you. We should not want you to faint." Serena winked at the others girls and followed behind to play chaperone, but also just to see what happened next. They walked outside towards the gardens, but Blair paused near the balustrade, before turning to look at him. Chuck was as breathtakingly handsome as ever; there was a twinkle in his eye, his smile was different, and there was something deeper too, that she dare not acknowledge. "You should have called on us at Grosvenor Square. You catch us all quite off guard by seeing us again in public first."

"When I heard the enchanting Ms. Waldorf was to perform at the pianoforte, how could I stay away?" His voice was heavily flirtatious, Blair knew not what to do. She had never seen Chuck act in such a way before and her skin prickled at the tone of his voice.

"Chuck, what are you saying? We are friends!" She replied, trying in vain to reduce the intensity in the air hanging between them. She playfully smacked at his arm with her closed fan. He quickly caught the offending hand without taking his eyes from hers. She had, much to his delight, forgotten her gloves on the piano; her hand naked in his. He never broke his gaze as he lifted her small, delicate hand towards his mouth, his free hand trailing his finger tips up her arm from her elbow, making her tremble. His voice was deep and husky when he replied, "Yes, Blair, but...we could be so much more." And with that, his soft lips pressed against the delicate skin between her knuckles, the slight tip of his tongue tasting her. He ran a finger along the ruby ring on her pinky, a roguish smile spread across his face, "My gift looks beautiful on you." Blair's pink flush darkened, feeling there was more to his statement than was apparent.

Having finally gathered enough sense in her head, like any proper lady, Blair fled from the balcony. Serena, rather failing as a chaperone, could not truly believe what she had just seen. Chuck watched as Blair rushed back into the house, raking a hand through his hair. "What was that?" Serena finally sputtered out.

"I…" What could he say? "I could not control myself. She has crept into my imagination, tormenting me these past months. I tried to forget her, but she was always there, hiding in my dreams if I had escaped her during the waking hours. I had hoped it perhaps an illusion, but her attraction is more alluring than I had dared to anticipate." Chuck admitted, looking thoroughly undone as he spoke.

Serena felt for him, but Blair had never come close to flirting so intensely as he had just done. "You have quite overwhelmed her female sensibilities. Shall we see you at Almack's tonight?"

"I had not…." Chuck began, but saw what Serena had done for him. "It has been an few years, is the ballroom as beautiful as I remember it?"

"I would have to say more so, especially tonight." Serena smiled mischievously at him before she turned to return to her coterie.

That evening, Serena breezed through her preparations for Almack's, thinking only of Blair. Knocking on the door to her room, Blair sat dejected in her undergarments, fingering the lace of her dress, setting next to her on the bed.

"Blair, why are you not dressed yet? Is something wrong?"

Blair looked up at Serena with doe eyes. "Chuck?" Serena guessed.

"What happened? What did I do? I'm scared; I care about him, but we're such good friends- what is this?" Blair's words tumbling out, half hysterical for finally saying the words she had been turning over and over in her mind.

"You've ensnared him. It happens sometimes." Serena smiled at her friend. "It can be incredibly delicious when it happens, think of all the fun you can have, already knowing each other during courtship. I for one quite enjoyed how absolutely dumbstruck he was when you fled this afternoon. It was as love caused him to sprout wings and then flew away with his senses." The girls laughed at the thought of a senseless Chuck, such a contraction. "Now," Serena continued, "Promise you will not be angry with me? I thought we might have a little fun tonight."

Chuck walked into Almack's with an air of grace and command- and determination. Serena's tall, blonde figure was the easiest to find in the crowd. She was watching the couples dancing. "Ms. Van Der Woodsen." He bowed.

"Mr. Bass, how lovely to see you again so soon." She curtseyed, smiling. Chuck looked for her friends, but the other three girls were not with her- Blair was not with her. "I believe, Mr. Bass, you will see Ms. Waldorf is enjoying a dance." Serena directed her fan towards Blair. She was twirling towards them, white lace clinging to her bosom, fanning out in layers from her waist, capped sleeves hung on her arms, touching the white opera length gloves. A ribbon of deep blue velvet around her neck, diamond and sapphire combs in her upswept hair, the white feathered fan he sent her for Christmas dangling from her wrist.

"Perhaps a refreshment is in order, Mr. Bass?" Serena inquired, hiding her devious smile behind her fan. Chuck didn't hear her though; his every sense was focused on Blair who whirled past him. The look on her face, she was so radiant, her warm smile lit up the room, she was laughing at what her partner was saying. Chuck suddenly turned ice cold. Her partner! She was dancing with a man that was not him. He did not even want to think about it, let alone see it. The gentleman was elegant looking, and Chuck paused.

"Is that not Nathanial Archibald Kennedy dancing with Blair?" Chuck inquired.

"You know the captain?" Serena was curious; she had not foreseen an acquaintance between the two.

"He's a captain? I haven't seen him since we finished at Eaton together."

"He is a captain in the Prince of Wale's Guard. Does Blair not look spectacular in his arms?" Serena observed.

Chuck grumbled a response, thank heavens the song was coming to a close. Blair was laughing and smiling on Nate's arm as he walked her back to Serena. "If only it were the stone age," Chuck thought, "I could simply punch him and take Blair back to my waiting bed."

"Oh, Mr. Bass how are you this evening?" Blair smiled and curtseyed.

"Charles Bass is that you!" Nate exclaimed.

"Nate, it has been too long." Chuck replied. "I hear you are a captain now."

"Yes, it is a comfortable life, but I am tiring of bachelorhood. Thus why you find me in the company of such lovely ladies." He smiled at Blair and Serena.

"Ms. Waldorf, forgive me, I did not answer your question. I am fine, but I would be a great deal better if I could have the next dance?" Chuck said, trying to slip in and distract from Nate's flirting.

"I could not refuse such a friend as you, Mr. Bass." She replied, her red lips forming a rueful little smile.

Chuck offered his hand and led Blair out to the floor. The orchestra began playing The Blue Danube Waltz. The dance opened with a promenade, Blair opened her fan, putting herself on display while quietly asking, "How is your Viennese Waltz, Mr. Bass?"

"You shall see in a moment Ms. Waldorf. Is it that all the dance lesson I never once touched you creating a delicious anxiety?" He smiled, teasing her, challenging her.

"It sounds to me that perhaps never once touching _me_ during the dance lessons has created a delicious anxiety for you, Mr. Bass." Blair flushed pink at her own words, she never talked other gentlemen in such a manner!

She had caught him, and he had no reply. The music began to swell, and he brought her around and into the safe haven of his arms. His fingers thrilled at holding her hand and touching her side, he warmed at the nearness of her body. Around and around they went, creating circles within circles. Blair had to acknowledge that he was an accomplished dancer; he was sweet during the soft, slow parts, but during the grand swells he smiled at her and whisked her across the floor. He did lifts throughout, just have her laugh and smile at him. During one of the final swells, they were twirling so fast, Blair felt as though he were carrying her. So light were they moving together, that she leaned her head back in pure enjoyment of the music and the motion. Watching her in his arms, Chuck felt nothing but bliss, and adoration for the heavenly being encompassed in his arms. Though a long waltz, it felt that they had been together but a few minutes. Chuck took Blair though a set of beautiful twirls and spins in the last moments of the song, leaving her exhilarated and flushed.

They returned to Serena and Nate, "You looked wonderful together, so elegant!" Serena bubbled.

"Who knew Charles Bass could move with so much grace." Mused Nathanial.

"It was divine inspiration, I suppose." Chuck responded looking down at Blair, who practically fainted on the spot from such a bald display of flirtation in public. Serena and Nate glanced sideways at one another.

Clearing his throat, Nate inquired, "Were you not in New York these past few years?" And with that less than subtle change in topic, Nate and Chuck began conversing, starting down the long road back to a treasured friendship.

Serena and Blair quietly conversed behind their fans, "What was that? Is there something in the punch tonight?" Serena remarked.

"You tell me! You're the seasoned veteran!" Blair replied, still shocked and a little incensed by the events of the day.

"How am I supposed to know what you've done to him? What happened the day before we left New York?" Serena queried, as no one had ever asked.

"Nothing improper! Ms. Di Rossi was there; there was no hint of flirtation, just the careful consideration of a friend. That truly is all." Blair said, half defensive, half in confusion. If there had been a hint of _something_, maybe this day would have some context to it. But it did not.

The ladies watched the couples begin to take the floor for the next dance, when Blair was approached by one of her more frequent callers. Serena smiled, and winked at her. _How improper!_ Blair thought, but smiled, knowing what Serena was thinking when she winked at her.

It felt as though he had only taken his eyes off of her but for a moment. Nate had distracted him, though he truly did want to know how his friend had been these past years. But Blair! That is why he was here, in this less than desirable place. As he searched the crowd for her sparkling diamonds and sapphires and chestnut hair, he thought, perhaps she was with Kati or Penelope? No more than the thought entered his mind than he saw her dancing in the arms of another man. His countenance blanched, then grew dark. He could not do it. He could not watch her smile, laugh, and be in the arms of other men, on display to the entire assembly of Almack's. He silently bowed to Serena and Nate, turned, and left Almack's without a second thought.

When Blair returned from the dance, she asked where Chuck had gone.

"He left when he saw you dancing." Serena replied, "It was rather odd, and startling. He said not a word, just- left."

"He has always tended toward jealously," added Nate, "But it has always been explosive. This is rather strange for Chuck."

"Perhaps it means he will call tomorrow?" Blair said, hoping at last they might have some proper time together, to set and talk, as they had before, in Newport, as friends.

Chuck went to find solace in the arms of another, paying for distraction and the hope of relief from the fire raging within. But solace would not come. Try as he might, he would not find a release from his torment in this manner. Blair had broken him, and he knew not what to do with the pieces of him left, shattered, flung into purgatory, in her absence.

**AN: Was that delicious? Don't linger, leave a comment! It will help relieve Chuck's frustration.**


	6. Chapter 6: Clash and Burn Out

Chapter 6:

Clash and Burn Out

He did not call the next day. Blair was forlorn throughout the evening, barely touching her dinner. She had no note from him, and to know he was nearby and perhaps unhappy with her added to her sorrow. It was, at least, a night in for the girls. Blair set, staring into the fire after dinner, unmoving, hardly saying a word. It pained Serena to see her friend in such a state, and she was now upset with Chuck's actions. Serena went to the desk and penned a note to him, sending it out immediately.

Chuck was at home, also setting, staring into the fire, when the note arrived. He had been drinking himself into oblivion most of the day, trying to think of no one and nothing but the steady flow of scotch into his tumbler. His butler handed him the note, and at first, Chuck thought the flowing script was Blair's his heart leaped. Opening the missive, he realized it was, instead Serena's writing.

Mr. Bass,

We were at a loss after your departure from Almack's yesterday evening. It is our hope that we did nothing to offend such a dear friend. We particularly felt a keen sadness at not receiving you today, as we dared to hope we might. Please call soon; there is much to say since we last sat together in New York.

Serena Van Der Woodsen

Even incredibly inebriated, Chuck was adept at reading between the lines. She had written for Blair, who had hoped to see him today. "Was she not preoccupied with entertaining her other suitors?" He bitterly thought to himself. The imagine of Blair morose, unsmiling, her beautiful eyes vacant caused him such pain and disgust as it floated into his mind. He hated himself in that moment; he tore Serena's note to pieces and tossed it into the fire, watching the paper flame and turn to ash. He called for a light supper before retiring to bed. He had to collect himself if he were to call on Blair tomorrow.

The next day, as calling hours first began, Blair was still detached from her normal affable self, but was at least trying to be more animated in the presence of others. The first callers arrived- for Kati and Penelope. A few moments later, the maid announced another gentleman, "Captain Kennedy, Ms. Serena" she looked down at a second card in her hand, "and a Mr. Bass?"

The transformation that overtook Blair in those few moments was astounding, as though a tiny green bud of a flower suddenly burst forth in a wash of color and sunlight into its full glory. Blair fidgeted with her dress, then her hair, looking at Serena for reassurance. Serena smiled and patted Blair's hand just as the gentlemen were shown into the parlor. The ladies rose and curtseyed as the gentlemen bowed. Nate greeted Serena and Blair looked at Chuck with wounded eyes, afraid of what would transpire in the next few moments. He gave her a weak, apologetic smile, not knowing how to comfort her in a room full of people. Nate spoke before either Blair or Chuck said a word, "Chuck suggested we four might go the Museum? I brought my open carriage so we may appreciate this splendid day on our drive."

They departed the residence at Grosvenor Square, helping the ladies into the awaiting carriage. Chuck was happy those few moments she grasped his hand, leaning on him as he helped lift her up into the carriage, his heart breaking a little when she let go. Nate and Serena talked at first, attempting to soften to awkwardness between Chuck and Blair.

"What should we see first at the museum, Blair?" Nate asked.

"I have yet to see the Marbles." Blair gave a little smile.

Chuck wanted to drop his head in his hands and cry, even when she was upset and sad, he loved her so intensely. Instead, he mimic her small smile and said, "I thought that might be the case."

So first, the couples strolled through the museum, studying the Elgin Marbles, making small conversation.

"Seeing them in person truly brings Keats words to life." She murmured to Chuck.

"Art inspires life, and life inspires art. That is how it has always been, I think. When you play the piano, the music inspires you, but when you play the music it inspires others. Though I can only speak for myself, naturally." He knew the words would make her blush, but it also brought the life back into her eyes when she looked up at him with a stubborn look of scorn.

"How has my music come to inspire the great Charles Bass? Are you attributing your successful business ventures to my performances of Mozart and Beethoven?" She taunted.

"My business, not so much, but it inspired me to look forward to my journey across the Atlantic; to a country that held more sadness than happiness for me, before you came here, at least." The sincerity of his words burned in her ears, and he had that deep look in his eyes she had seen yesterday.

"You certainly do know how to leave a lady at a loss for words, Mr. Bass." Was the only reply Blair could assemble.

"Only you, Ms. Waldorf, I assure you, only you."

Blair hid behind her fan, waving it steadily in an attempt to not look agitated, and began walking into a room of sculptures. She was studying a pair of elegantly sculpted hands, beautifully posed. Chuck walked up beside her in the rather empty room, as she attempted to arrange her hands in a similar manner as the sculpted ones.

"They are so stunning!" Blair quietly exclaimed.

"Perhaps someday your husband will take you to Paris to have your hands sculpted?" He tilted his head to the side a little, staring down at her, watching her face. She gasped, not knowing how to process such a statement. Her mind was going fuzzy and she looked up him looking for a resolve, an answer of some sort.

"They are quite elegant, worthy enough to be memorialized in stone, I should think." He reached out, taking her right hand in his. He studied her hand, though still gloved, "You play piano so much, the fingers are perhaps a little narrow from all the work. But they are long, and powerful." He turned her palm upward, her glove exposing some of her wrist from the way it was cut. "It is truly a beautifully formed hand." He spoke with a husky whisper, and lowered his head. Grasping the captive hand with both of his large ones, bringing it to his lips, he kissed the sinful white skin her glove left so daringly unexposed. Blair's eyes widened at the sight, a lazy delay between her sight and her brain was corrected when he lifted his eyes from her hand to look into her own. Her breath left her in that moment, for she could not describe the depth and myriad of emotions she saw in that pair of bewitching eyes. She snatched her hand away at last, and in a vain attempt of reclaiming her dignity declared in a breathless tone," You, Mr. Bass, are a rake!" Fanning herself once more, "It is not safe to take you into public in the least."

"Then perhaps it would be wise to simply lock me up in your bedchamber?" Chuck slyly offered. She responded with daggers in her eyes.

"Why cannot we converse as we once did? You are exasperating as a suitor." Blair sighed.

Check and mate. Chuck's view of the game suddenly changed. Suitor? He was more than just another suitor! But he was Chuck Bass and he could not live without her. Too much to now ponder, he forfeited to her request.

"What is it you are looking forward to the most this season?" He inquired.

"The Church Parade in Hyde Park I think will be beautiful to see! But more than anything, I have this silly notion of boating on a lake with my beau, with a beautiful new parasol, reciting Tennyson and simply being in love." She had that far away look in her eyes, the one all women have when they speak a dream aloud. She shook it off with a sigh, "But first things first, we will leave for Runnymede in but a day."

"Runnymede?"

"Yes, three weeks in the country before the height of the season begins at the end of May. I suppose it is wise to rest up before, what is it? Nearly ten weeks of madness! Were you not my tutor?" Blair looked up at him, questioning him.

"As an important man of business, my mind has been occupied elsewhere." He poked, a sad effort at trying to not take every chance he could to flirt with her.

He indeed would have a great deal to ponder this evening. For now, however, he behaved himself for the rest of their outing, and Nate and Chuck returned the ladies safely home.

That night, Blair sat with Serena, searching for answers. "I do not know what to make of him Serena." Blair heaved a sigh, "I care so much for him, and yes, he cares for me, but it appears more lust than love. Should I concern myself so much with a man who is toying with me?" She leaned on her friend, feeling so lost.

"Wait. That is the best advice I can offer. Time will make things clearer in the end, perhaps."

Chuck sat once again by the fire; scotch in hand, though only a small measure. He sought relaxation, not distraction. He was confused at his situation with Blair. Had he not shown how enraptured he was with her? Her entire existence consumed him, and she was simply counting him as another one, of what must be many, suitors. And to be leaving for Runnymede soon! He was certain to lose her then, he could not leave the city for three weeks and disappear deep into the countryside.

The next day Nate and Chuck called on the girls again; their last call before the ladies left for Runnymede. Somehow Chuck ended up roped into a round of chess against Nate, the ladies quietly cheering them on. Nate made a tactical move, preparing to take one of Chuck's pieces.

"For shame, Nathanial! I sneeze at your sad attempt to take my rook." Chuck saw Blair smile as he took Nate's piece. "I thought you were a Captain in the army? Are you to be defeated by a meager businessman?"

The game was a sight to see, as Chuck ruthlessly destroyed Nate. Serena took him for a walk to soothe his wounded ego, while Chuck and Blair continued to sit in the parlor. "Are you looking forward to Runnymede tomorrow?" Chuck inquired.

"It will be interesting to see the countryside, I have been told by a reputable source that it is quite different from my own." She gave him a teasing smile.

"I will be leaving shortly myself for Southampton, perhaps I might visit Runnymede at the conclusion of my business?" He looked into her eyes, searching for her approval.

"Is it not your birthday soon? I think you quite deserve some time away with friends to celebrate your auspicious birth. I may even sing for you as a gift if you like?" She offered.

"If I had my wish, you would not leave for Runnymede." He said softly, a look of helplessness in his dark brown eyes.

"It is not possible to do such a thing!" She replied, slightly exasperated.

"I cannot bear to think of you so far away from me; in the company of other men. Promise me," He said, pleading, "Promise me you will not look at another?"

"Charles," She said, using his proper name to put some distance between them, "I cannot promise such a thing. I am not engaged, I am a debutant, and cannot promise you that I know what might happen in Runnymede." Chuck's eyes darkened as she spoke.

"I do not see why not? Do you think some country lad is going to come along and sweep you off your feet? That he will feel the way about you, care for you, the way I do?" Chuck's anger began to boil.

"I cannot say, Chuck, for I do not know how you feel about me. You certainly care, but beyond that, you change from sweet to sinful in the short turn of a phrase. You're vexing, and stubborn, and I cannot begin to guess what you want from me!" She stood as she spoke and walked a few paces away from him, turning to throw the last line at him.

"I want you. That is all I want." Chuck spit, standing and reaching for her hand, fury in his eyes.

"You want to posses me?" She looked deep into his eyes, "Is that all, Chuck? To add me to your art collection? Bring me out to display on special occasions?" He was startled by her words, the fury seeming to give way to the look of desperation once more. She reached up to trace a fingertip along his flawlessly chiseled jawline, her eyes softening to a warm brown as she stared back at him, "Tell me the motive behind your visits, your attentions, come from more than care, or lust, or possession. Tell me the real reason you wish I would not go to Runnymede?

She searched the depths of his eyes as she waited for him to speak, "Charles…." She whispered.

"I cannot bear the thought of you with another, Blair. I…" He felt as though the room was growing smaller, his chest was growing tight around his heart, and all he could see was Blair, her brown eyes pleading, a halo of light surrounding her perfect beauty, as she stood before him, waiting. "I…" He broke, crushed beneath the fear that consumed him, "I cannot." He fled the room, pushing past Serena and Nate as he rushed out the front door.

Serena rushed into the parlor room. She found Blair, a crumpled pile of silk on the floor, weeping into her hands.


	7. Chapter 7: Strength

Chapter 7

Strength

As the carriage pulled up the drive to the cottage in Runnymede, the girls all turned to stare at Ms. Di Rossi.

"That is not a cottage." Penelope observed. "I had thought we were to live in a modest hovel for three weeks and run wild like gypsies." Serena offered. The large house at the top of the hill certainly had a rustic feeling about it, but it was by no means the small, dilapidated structure the girls had collectively imagined.

"It is the home of my good friend Ms. Stanton, who will be our hostess these three weeks. She's also an American, so you can drink champagne and run as mad as you choose, and she will not think the less of you for it." Ms. Di Rossi smiled, looking forward to seeing her friend.

The girls burst forth from the carriage in a display of rainbow colors. Ms. Stanton greeted them at the door, and Ms. Di Rossi introduced her charges. A knowing smile from Ms. Stanton, she said, "Go on." And the girls took flight, chasing each other around the house, running through the meadow, down to the lake, enjoying themselves, and the freedom to laugh heartily, to shout, and call out loud at the top of their lungs.

Ms. Stanton hugged her friend, "Shall we have some tea on the terrace? You must be exhausted from the travel- and your charges I imagine!" The two ladies caught up over tea, reveling in each other's company. "Tell me of your girls?"

"Where to begin!" Ms. Di Rossi smiled, "They all four come from good families, they are well educated, have money, of course, and the three older girls had a rough season last year in New York. So here we are."

"Does it look promising this year, in London? Will they all find matches, do you suppose?"

"Penelope I have no doubt! When that girl sets her mind to something. She wants a title, and I am sure she will get it. Serena is already rather attached to a Captain in the Prince of Wale's guard; they make a lovely couple and are very well suited to one another. Kati is a sweet girl, she wants love and comfort; you will find no grand schemes with her. In a way she's the hardest, I keep an eye on her so that she won't be taken in." They stared out over their teacups, watching the girls frolic in the yard.

"What of the little one? Blair was it?"

"My heart breaks for her. She's well liked by all the gentlemen, but she has a tumultuous relationship with an Englishman they all know from America. From what I can tell, he quite broke her heart yesterday. But I think being here, at your lovely cottage in the country, will help her mend before returning to the city."

A maid appeared, curtseying, "The Duke of Norfolk, ma'am." The two ladies rose from their seats, and curtseyed to the Duke. Ms. Stanton smiled at him, "Your Grace, welcome. This is my dear friend, Ms. Di Rossi." He bowed, "Ms. Stanton, I am glad to see you are well. I thought I might pay a visit to see what type of savage creatures you are allowing to stay in your home for these next few weeks."

Ms. Di Rossi turned to call the girls, who promptly scrambled up from the meadow to the terrace, "Your Grace, my charges for this season." She introduced each of the four girls in turn. "Ladies, this is Lord Henry, Duke of Norfolk, he oversees the lands in these parts, amongst his many other duties."

"Would your Grace like to stay for tea?" Ms. Stanton offered, of which he accepted. It was a long, delightful tea, everyone enjoying the fresh, country air and the making of a new acquaintance. Before departing, his Grace suggested, "What if we picnicked tomorrow? I could bring a few friends?" It was to be, their first country picnic.

So it was for the next few weeks, the Duke and his friends visiting for picnics, dinner parties, boat rides, all manner of diversions they could think of. The girls generally enjoyed seeking the Duke's attention, but it was Blair who surprised them all. She refused to acknowledge what had passed in London; she rejected her sadness and heartbreak, instead she threw herself fully into flirting with their present company, and being as agreeable as possible. She even out maneuvered Penelope in her flirtations! The Duke enjoyed her attentions, and she his. After a short time, he would bring Blair flowers when he visited and she would play his favorite pieces on the piano. She was a great deal bolder and learned to play coy when it suited her needs.

One night the cottage hosted a dinner party; after the delicious meal, the Duke suggested they play a game. One member was blindfolded, spun in circles, and then everyone ran to hide. Blair was the first to be blindfolded, and she felt her way around the house, following the laughter of her friends. After what felt like long minutes, she found someone hiding just beyond a doorway. She reached out, feeling his jacket, "Aha! I found a gentleman! Who is it, is it you Lord Henry?" She gave a pert smile as she reached up to his face. The smile faded when her fingers met with a strong, wide jawline that most certainly did not belong to the Duke. She pulled back the blindfold, her eyes shining- she did not need her eyes to tell her who stood before her.

Charles Bass had come to Runnymede.

Blair placed her hand on his chest, lifting herself on tiptoe, placing the softest, most delicate kiss on his cheek. Chuck gasped, the soft touch of her lips felt like fire on his skin, as though she had branded him. When Blair pulled away, Chuck proffered the gift he had brought for her. An intricately made lace parasol with blue ribbon; Blair took it in her hands and looked up at him as he spoke, "I thought, as there is a lake, we might…." Blair's feelings turned rapidly, fury burned in her eyes, and she smacked him across his fine jawline, hard. She gathered her skirts and ran, looking for Serena. Fighting tears, she bumped into Lord Henry first, "Your Grace, forgive me!" Blair found her in the next room and she fell into her friend's arms. Serena took Blair to her room, as to not make quite so much of a scene.

Blair only sobbed a little, fighting to keep her resolve. Serena was absolutely confused, not having yet seen Chuck, "Blair, what happen!" a small sniffle, "Chuck has arrived."

"My word! Really? Of course really, but how bold of him!" Serena sputtered, "And he brought you a parasol? It is quite pretty." Serena took the parasol from Blair's hands and set it on the bed beside them, "Do you need to tell me anything? Or should we just return to our company?"

"He once asked me what I was looking forward to during the season. I said I thought boating on a lake with my beau, with a pretty new parasol, reading, and being in love. But Chuck doesn't love me! So I don't know what he wants, giving this to me." Blair fumed.

"Maybe he's trying to say it?" Serena suggested.

"No, he only wants to own me, and I will not be a piece of art or a collectible object to display!" Blair exclaimed, then sighed, "Why must he be so vexing. I slapped him just now, hard too. After everything these past few weeks, I did not know what else to do."

"I think you need to decide one thing." Serena said, Blair looking back at her, hope in her eyes," Do you love Chuck?"

"I…will have to think on it. For now, let's return to our guests, and see what time will tell? Actions speak louder than words, after all." Blair took one last shuttering breath and gathered herself up. She could do this, she told herself, she could do this. He may be Chuck Bass, but I am Blair Waldorf!

Lord Henry was the first to approach her when they walked back into the parlor, "Blair, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I just had a bit of a shock. That is a very dangerous game you introduced us to, my Lord!" Chuck came out of the shadows, and Ms. Di Rossi introduced him to the other gentlemen. Blair spent the rest of the evening on Lord Henry's arm; she was flirtatious and coy, while being a perfect lady and tending to the needs of those around her. She spoke hardly a word to Chuck, what could she say to him in polite company, after all? As such, Chuck watched the scene, watched Blair, unable to recognize his own handiwork, for this was the Blair he created with his actions in London. He sat, his outrage building with every passing moment. As the other gentlemen prepared to leave, Chuck asked to have a word with Ms. Di Rossi on the terrace. He wanted to hear how Blair had been these past weeks and nothing Ms. Di Rossi said gave him any comfort, only more rage. She offered to walk him out, but he declined, saying he knew the way. Only, Chuck was not planning on departing just yet.

He went to Blair's room. She was by now in her nightgown, setting on her bed, her knees tucked under her, brushing her long hair, humming some Mozart, pondering Serena's question. She dropped her brush and gathered her nightgown around herself, startled to see Chuck in her doorway. He descended upon her, grabbing her by her shoulders, pure anger burning in his eyes. "What are you trying to do to me Blair?" Chuck snarled, "Making me watch you throw yourself at the Duke and his friends all evening. If you want to behave like a harlot, I can help make you one." He pulled her to him and buried his face in the ivory neck that had been haunting him for months, tasting it, dragging his teeth along it as he panted, his hands pulling her nightgown off of her shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8: Half Truth

Chapter 8

Half Truth

Blair pushed back against him, a cold shock of fear pulsing through her every nerve, "Chuck!" She gasped, "Please Chuck, stop." He paused to look at her, her eyes sparkled with tears, "Why ever should I stop? I can finally have what I want." He spat the words at her, his eyes cold and hard. "Because, Chuck," She reached up with her trembling hands up to his face, "I want to be strong, be the woman you believed I could become. Chuck," Her face was no longer full of fear as she spoke, but was open, with so much warmth and care, "I love you." She paused to watch him; it seemed as though she were Medusa, and the words were the snakes that turned him to stone, "Take me now if you choose, but do it knowing I love you, not the Duke, nor any other. I love you so much," she stroked the cheek she had slapped so violently a few short hours ago.

Chuck's eyes had softened, fury no longer burning in them. He took her hands in his, watching her eyes sparkle from unshed tears. He buried his face in her hands for a few brief moments, kissing her palms, letting her hands catch a few traitorous tears before he fled her room, and the little cottage on a hill in Runnymede.

Blair fell asleep that night crying, not hysterically like she had in London, but softly. She may as well have been unclothed before him, for she bared her soul in those few violent moments. The mix of great fear, but also the awakening of her desire gave Blair a fitful nights sleep. She was angry, she was helpless, she was sad, she was aroused from his hands hot on her skin, his mouth on her neck, the force of his body- his passion. She awoke early, her body covered in sweat, feeling exhausted, but knowing sleep would not return. She quietly dressed, and walked in the meadow watching the sunrise, pondering her situation.

She could not know what happened last night in Chuck's mind, nor what passed after he left, only that he ran- again. But she knew now, she knew she was in love with him. Life was more interesting with Chuck, and she was stronger for being with him. Whatever happened next, how ever long he took to come back, he was in her heart, and she could wait.

They were to go boating and have lunch on the meadow with the Duke and his friends. It was Chuck's birthday today, and their last few days in Runnymede. Blair had been learning a Mozart aria for Chuck's birthday, and hoped she might sing it for him soon, if not today.

Chuck had barely slept, his emotions cycled fast and hard. He hated himself more than anything; for what he had thought to do to Blair, for what he could not say to Blair, not in London before, and not last night, as she knelt on her bed before him, an angel saying she was in love with him. It made his ears ring, his heart pound in his chest, and he wanted to scream. And it was his birthday, he was now 23, "and more pathetic than ever," he thought. How was he going to correct this? He knew he had to try, and to start, he could not run away anymore.

Not knowing the schedule of the day, he arrived late, after everyone was already off in their boats. "I will wait, patiently" he told himself, and sat on the pier, removing his boots, dangling his feet in the water and stared out at the boats looking for Blair. She and the Duke were not so very far off, he could almost see Blair smiling, making his heart twist in his chest a little. He heard her voice ripple over the water,"

Out flew the web and floated wide-

The mirror crack'd from side to side;

"The curse is come upon me," cried

The Lady of Shalott."

He smiled, recognizing Tennyson, and his parasol being held over her head. Lord Henry had stopped rowing, and was attempting to toss something to Penelope and her escort in a nearby boat. He watched it happen as though it were in slow motion. The boat rocked and then tipped over, taking Blair with it. Chuck did not hesitate a moment; he tore off his jacket and dove into the water after her.

The immense layers of her dress pulled her under the water; no matter how hard she fought, she kept sinking, deeper and deeper. Her mind began to go fuzzy and black. Her thoughts turned to Chuck, and she was happy to think, at least, she would not die without having professed her love. And suddenly, her mind went black.

Chuck dove deep, the water stinging his eyes as he reached out for her. She was not moving, and he quickly pulled her up, taking her water soaked body to the shore. He took a knife out of his pocket to slice through her binding corset, and tried to get the water out of her lungs. People had started to gather around him, but he did not see them, only Blair's pale face, "Please," He pleaded as though she were awake, "Do not leave me, not now, I need you." He tried again to get the water out of her lungs, half crying out," Blair, I love you! You cannot die!" He pulled her upright in his arms and pounded on her back. She coughed, expelling water all down his shirt. He gave her a soft smile as he laid her back on the grass, relief spreading across his face.

"My parasol…." She murmured up at him, her eyes closing.

Chuck let out a short laugh, pulling off his ruined shirt, and scooped her up in his arms, taking her back to the safety of the cottage. Ms. Di Rossi met them half way to see what the commotion was, before running back inside to prepare a compress for Blair. He laid her on her bed, guilt washing over him from just the night before when he was here. Ms. Di Rossi rushed into the room to examine Blair's state. Blair was lightly resting from the trauma, but was responsive.

"You ruined a perfectly good day dress, Mr. Bass- and a corset!" Ms. Di Rossi exclaimed.

"I am certain I will buy her plenty more to replace them over time." He smiled at the thought, the relief still washing over him that she had almost died, but now she was safe.

"You need to leave the room, Mr. Bass, so I can tend to her current state of undress."

Chuck's eyes turned hard," I am not leaving her Ms. Di Rossi. I will not leave this room until Blair herself tells me to do so. I understand what you are saying, and as a gentleman, I will turn away, but no, I will not leave this room."

Ms. Di Rossi, with the weak assistance of a semi-conscious Blair, removed the wet, torn, and ruined clothes, putting on a dry nightgown, and wrapped her in her blankets. "There Mr. Bass, you may now properly visit with her. No upsetting her, or I will drag you from this house myself. Are we at an understanding?"

The woman's eyes looked hard upon him, and he nodded, "If I should upset her, you will not have to throw me out; I will do it myself."

Ms. Di Rossi, without needing a word from Chuck, kept everyone away, but assured them Blair would be fine. He sat next to her bedside, stroking her hair. Blair murmured, "Ah, mama?" she slowly opened her eyes, just enough to see, not her mother, but Chuck. She breathed in sharply, her head swimming even more than before. "Tell me what happened?"

"The boat capsized. You were drowning, but, I made it to you in time."

"You…but, you were not there, nor in any of the boats nearby."

"I was on the pier watching you, waiting for everyone to come back for lunch. Ms. Di Rossi scorned me, I must apologize; I ruined your dress and corset in order to help you breathe again. And you, Ms. Waldorf, can still be an exceptionally silly girl."

She gave him a weak, mean look," Nearly dying is silly now?"

"No, not at all. But when you first came to, you mourned the loss of your parasol."

"Well…" She said, "Someone I love very much gave it to me. I hoped I might use it when he took me for boating, on the Serpentine, at the height of the season, so everyone could be envious of my handsome...parasol." She spoke slowly, relaying the thoughts and details of her dream to him.

"I suppose this man you love, will simply have to find you a new, even more beautiful one." He was so touched, her words squeezed his heart, all he could do was smile and look into her eyes. She reached up and ran her fingertips along his bare chest, "You have no shirt."

"Hmm, you have a point. I can think of more than a few people who would not approve of this scene. If you rest awhile, I will go and change clothes, and return to you as fast as I can." He smiled, and she smiled back, nodding her head. He kissed her hand before he stood and departed. He said nothing to anyone as he left, but Serena gave him a fierce hug before he walked out the front door.

Serena was stroking Blair's hand when she came to again. "How is our girl?" Serena asked, her smile like sunshine.

"Feeling much better. Has Chuck not returned?" Blair looked about the room, searching for him.

"Only just, he went to fetch you some lunch, as you have missed it. Do you…" Serena wondered aloud, "Do you remember what happened when Chuck pulled you out of the water?"

"No, not until we were inside. Why?" Blair knew something was going on now.

"Hmm," Serena wasn't sure she should say anything, "I wish you could have, well, at least _heard_ Chuck when he was saving you."

Blair grabbed Serena's hand, and her eyes looked at Serena with set determination, "Tell me what happened Serena, _now_."

Serena shifted uncomfortably, "Well, you heaved on his shirt for one, that was fantastic." Blair was horrified for a moment, but then returned to staring daggers at her friend, "But, before that, he was pleading with you. To…not leave him, that you couldn't leave him, because," Serena smiled at her, "Because he loves you."

Blair closed her eyes and smiled, soaking it all in. Chuck returned a few moments later with a lunch tray, and Serena winked as she left the two alone.

Blair picked up a sandwich as Chuck watched over her, "I cannot give you your birthday present now." She smiled at him, "Though, I cannot believe this has been a very happy birthday for you?"

"It has been the most interesting one?" He offered.

"I learned a new song for you. Maybe I can still sing it tonight- or tomorrow?" Blair looked at him hopefully.

"No piano for at least a few days! Mr. Bass's orders." He smiled, "I guess you will just have to make it up to me at a later date." He took her free hand in his, "I promise, for my birthday, to properly court you. At least, as properly as I can manage." He smirked.

Later that evening, Blair and Chuck were in their separate bedrooms, composing similar letters to the very same person: Mr. Harold Waldorf. Blair wanted her father to know that Chuck was dear to her and that he had saved her life. Chuck wrote of his fondness and care for Blair, and that he wanted Harold's permission, if the time came, to make Blair his wife.


	9. Chapter 9: Be Content Awhile

Chapter 9:

Be Content Awhile

**Music Note:**

******Wolfgang Amadeus ****Mozart:  
**The opera Zaide, K. 344, Ruhe sanft, mein holdes Leben  
**(Rest safely, my chosen lover) K. 336b  
****For the English arrangement please see Felicity Lott's performance from the Amadeus Soundtrack.**

Blair, thankfully, did not suffer from an infection, and had an expedient recovery under the watchful care of her friends and Chuck. Though Blair felt perfectly well after a day in bed, Chuck would not even let her go outside. After some well executed pleading, he let her out into the sunlight; but only after he took a chaise outside on which she could lay, while he read to her from a book of Keats. Blair lay back, breathing the fresh air and soaking up the sunlight as his voice reverberated in her ears. She moved to lie on her side, and reached out to touch Chuck's soft brown hair. He finished his current poem and looked up at her, his eyes a bright, warm hazel color. She smiled at him, "You still have not read Bright Star to me." He gazed at her for a moment, setting on the grass next to her chaise. She looked so beautiful in the sunlight, and his heart did acrobatics as she played with his hair. "I know," he smiled, "I wanted to make you plead for it. How badly would you like to hear my beautiful, elegant voice read you your favorite poem?" He challenged.

Blair lay back on her chaise for a moment, tapping her fingertip on her pursed lips, thinking. "What do you consider a suitable exchange, Mr. Bass? After all, this is my happiness we are discussing." She pouted her lips and gazed at him with wide eyes. Chuck turned to fully face her, he knew what he wanted, "Say it again Blair, tell me because you want to, unafraid. Tell me how you feel about me?" He asked, hoping there was no pleading in his voice, but all she heard was sincerity. Her fingers danced through his hair, along the edge of his ear, across his cheek, and down the jawline that she adored so much as she said those words, "I love you, Chuck Bass." He sighed, smiling, absolutely content. She laughed a little, "Now, read with that gorgeous voice of yours already."

Chuck built upon her playful distraction from the serious, kneeling on the grass, and dramatically read the poem to her, flailing his arms, and making swooning faces:

Bright star, would I were stedfast as thou art-

Not in lone splendor hung aloft the night

And watching, with eternal lids apart,

Like nature's patient, sleepless Eremite,

The moving waters at their priestlike task

Of pure ablution round earth's human shores,

Of gazing on the new soft-fallen mask

Of snow upon the mountains and the moors-

No – yet still stedfast, still unchangeable,

Pillow'd upon my fair love's ripening breast,

To feel for ever its soft fall and swell,

Awake for ever in a sweet unrest,

Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath,

And so live ever – or else swoon to death.

She laughed and smiled as he performed for her; at its conclusion she shook her head at him, "Even your poor acting cannot ruin such a beautiful poem."

Chuck feigned being wounded, "Your words, dear maiden, have cut me!" and he fell to the ground.

Ms. Di Rossi appeared with a look of questioning on her face, trying to ignore Chuck's dramatics, to tell them it was time to prepare for dinner.

Setting in the parlor that night, Blair and Chuck sat together by the fire, talking sweetly. Blair shifted, uncomfortable for a moment in her seat, as she turn to face Chuck properly. "I have been very happy here these past few day…. with you." She said, the firelight glowing amber in her eyes. She took something from the tableside next to her," I want to give you something special, Chuck." She held out a small pair of scissors, handing them to him. Blair unpinned her hair, loose curls cascading over her shoulders. She swept the long strands aside, exposing her neck to him, but also leaving him his pick of smaller curls that kissed her skin behind her ear and along her neck. Chuck cherished the moment, lightly tracing his fingertips along her skin as he considered her luscious curls. Behind closed eyelids, Blair's eyes rolled back at the touch of his fingers on her skin. After a nearly obscene amount of time, he chose a beautiful chestnut spiral.

He sat the scissors down, and she bound the curl with a short ribbon of darkest blue. Chuck removed his pocket watch from his vest; as he stared into her eyes, he pressed the spiral of hair to his lips, an action to which Blair properly swooned. Opening a chamber at the back of the watch, he moved to place the hair inside. Blair caught sight of a lock of deep blonde hair also resting inside. She gasped, and Chuck caught her stare, "Who's…"

Chuck stopped her before she even had to finish, "My mother." He said solemnly. Blair held his large hand in hers, "I'm sorry." There was nothing more one could say of such sadness.

Preparing for bed, Blair was brushing her hair, her finger tracing where Chuck had taken his curl, she could not help but smile. Serena slipped into her room, "I see that smile, Blair." Blair continued brushing her hair, wiping the smile off her face, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You two are so in love. Truly, it is almost sickening to watch some times." Serena laughed, "So, you asked me once, what it is like to be in love. Tell me now, what is it like, Blair?"

"As though I need tell you. You love Nate." Blair offered back to her friend.

"But I miss him, so I want to live vicariously through you and Chuck for the moment." Serena lay across Blair's bed, winking at her friend.

"It's going to sound silly, but it's so warm. Everything is better with Chuck, I feel safe, yet dangerously alive at the same time. Everyday, I cannot wait to see what adventure or experience we will have next. Some days are quiet and happy, but always deliciously so. I wonder how it will be when we are back in London?" Blair thought aloud.

"Better! Because I'll have Nate, and we'll be able to all go out together and keep an eye on one another…or not." Serena smirked. She hugged her friend before returning to her own room, "I am so happy for you, B."

So the next few days passed, Chuck playing a proper suitor perfectly. Blair was allowed to play piano again, and they took turns in the garden together. The last day in Runnymede, they dressed for dinner and took one of these walks, awaiting the call to dine. They had paused under a large beautiful tree, Blair placing a brightly hued flower in his buttonhole. "Chuck," she murmured, playing with the lapel of his jacket, unable to look into his eyes as she spoke, "Would you…I, was thinking, it is our last evening in the country…" She closed her eyes tight and forced the words out, "Would you kiss me?" Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

"I…" Chuck stared at her perfect mouth, the thought of kissing it made the heat rise in his body, his breathing grew shallower, and he licked his lips, swallowing hard, "Blair," he cleared his throat, "I cannot."

The crestfallen look on her face were daggers through his heart, "It's not what you think Blair!" He pleaded.

"Am I not pretty enough?" She threw at him, her chest heaving in her corseted gown. His senses had been heightened by just the thought of kissing her, it was all he could do not to groan at the sight of those soft orbs of flesh pressing against the silk of her dress, "Do you not want me…are you not attracted to me?"

He could not hear anymore of this nonsense, and grabbed her arms, "Blair," he stared hard into her eyes, "I cannot kiss you because…because I would not be able to stop kissing you." It was the most polite way he could phrase it.

She smiled up at him- a very wicked smile. "_That_ was what she wanted to hear," Chuck realized. She walked the few steps around the tree, hiding her from view of the cottage, trailing the words, "Kiss me Chuck" behind her. If she wanted to play with fire, fire she would get. "I cannot lose control." Chuck thought to himself, as he squared his shoulders and looked at the stunning beauty before him. She fidgeted with his jacket as he stared down her. He tucked a loose curl behind her left ear and he cupped her face in his left hand; she nuzzled her cheek into his palm, he softly tilted her face up as he bent down, gently pressing his lips to hers.

Fire, light, electricity, seared through his body, his mind screamed, he breathed in hard and deeply, pressing his lips even harder against hers. He closed the distance between them, simultaneously pressing her against the tree while pulling her body vigorously against his. Blair's legs weakened and she grasped his jacket trembling, not just her hands but her whole body. Chuck tore his lips from hers, grabbing her hair, wrenching her head to the side to expose that delicate white neck that taunted him. He kissed down the length of her long neck, then back up. She moaned when kissed the soft spot behind her ear; he raked his teeth along her skin, pressing his tongue against it, sucking until he tasted the salt of her. Blair's mind was white with fire, her breath was heavy; she gave out a delicious cry, her lips parted, panting. Chuck seized upon this new opportunity; his tongue delved, opening her mouth, feeling her moan with pleasure. He taught her and she mimicked him perfectly, as they fought to claim one another.

With an incredibly fierce growl, Chuck shoved her back against the tree, breaking their kiss, and taking a large step away from her. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, pursing his lips. Blair's mind was spinning, and her body felt cold without his. She wanted to throw herself against him, for that feeling to never end, to go further, to see where this path would take them. But the look on Chuck's face as he fought to control his agony, told her she could not. Quiet moments passed, neither moving, waiting for the fire raging inside them to calm. At last, Blair stepped forward, and on tiptoes kissed his check, whispering, "Thank you." then turned to walk back to the cottage. Chuck let out one last deep moan to quell his passion before catching up to her.

The return to London was torment for Blair. Chuck was riding ahead on his horse, and she loathed being apart from him. In that way the country had spoiled her, for there were no rules, truly, and no one to watch and judge them. Returning to the house at Grosvenor Square oddly felt like home. London was bright and green as they stepped out of the carriage. Walking in the door, flowers awaited all the girls. Chuck's note to Blair simply said, "See you soon, X, Chuck." The 'X' causing her to blush a deep red from the memory of last night, she gathered her skirts, practically running upstairs to change from her traveling clothes and freshen up.

Blair practiced piano for the several hours before calling began in the afternoon. She felt she had lost time in the country, and the singing portion of the Mozart she wanted to play for Chuck was easily the most demanding piece in her repertoire. Serena had to stop her to remind her of the time, "Come now, you'll lose your voice, and we can't have that. Chuck is going to die when you sing that."

"Ah! That reminds me!" Blair flew back to her room, returning to the parlor moments before the gentlemen arrived. Blair managed to tuck the item away in the love seat out of sight. Greetings were made, and Blair shared in Serena's happiness at seeing Nate again. Nate smiled back at Blair as Chuck took the seat next to her; happy to see his friend had sorted things out with her.

"I brought you something." Chuck smiled at her.

"But you already sent flowers!" Blair proclaimed.

"And now I bring this, though it is not solely for you, I'm afraid." Chuck laughed as she made a face as to having to share. He handed her an invitation.

"You are having a ball!"

"Yes, to celebrate the season, and as a belated birthday celebration. Which is why," He took her hand and looked into her eyes, "You must come, and give me my original birthday gift."

Blair's eyes went wide, "In front of everyone, at…at a ball?"

"You will be amazing. Even more so, as this will before any of you have had your debutant balls, and technically, no one will know who you are." He smiled, for he has always loved a good game.

"It is in two days!" She said, staring at the elegant invitation, "My new dress is not yet here from Paris!" She panicked.

"I had rather hoped you would wear the lace one you wore to Almack's." He suggested, which made her calm down and blush all at the same time.

"I should push you out the door right now and do nothing but practice for the next two days!"

"You don't want that, and neither do I." He said in a deep, velvet tone and Blair pursed her lips in rueful agreement. "Plus, we have the Royal Academy tomorrow, as Nate told me Serena declared we must go on the first day to sate her love of art."

"That is tomorrow, is it not? Some days I feel like I just stepped off the boat, it has all gone so quickly." Blair uttered, making Chuck smile. They had come a long way from that time. "Oh! I had already forgotten, you had mentioned your birthday after all." Blair was suddenly concerned with the sofa pillow. "Here," She handed him a box with a lovely ribbon wrapped around it. "It is, in a way, a part of your birthday gift, only you will understand more at the ball." She smiled at him as he untied the ribbon.

Opening the box, was a lovely ornate silver frame, containing a stunning black and white portrait of Blair in that very lace dress he adores so. It was a large, beautiful photo, the fan he had sent her for Christmas lay in her lap; her elegant hands neatly folded, her curls were pinned as to fall down along the back, her eyes sparkled, and her small smile was tender and quite perfect. He had no words to speak, all he could do was smile at her, and whisper, "Blair."

As promised, the coterie and their escorts attended the opening of the Royal Academy. The art was splendid, and the crowds were overwhelming. But Blair was happy; it was the first event of the season! She was confident in a beautiful day dress of yellow on Chuck's arm. He was a commanding presence, even in a tightly crowded room. They took in the art, though steadily, Blair's thoughts turned to tomorrow's ball. Sensing her change in mood, Chuck asked if she were feeling well.

"I'm nervous." She admitted to him.

"Shall we leave?"

"No, no, not of any of this. The ball tomorrow."

"Ah, I see. You should not be." He smiled, "It's all for me. And that includes your performance."

"I am not certain that makes me _less_ nervous!" She chirped.

"You know, you must also open the dancing with me."

"I…" Blair startled, "That is too much! You cannot!"

"I have no sisters, nor any female relatives, only you. While you cannot be its hostess, you will be my first dance partner, and open the ball with me."

"Perhaps I need some air now." Blair breathed. There was nothing she could say against him, but that did not mean she was not going to faint dead away at the prospect.

Blair spent the next day in full preparation. Every detail of her dress and clothing was scrutinized, her toilette the evening before and in the morning took at least twice as long. She was careful not to practice too much, nor strain her voice. She was a bundle of nerves as the sun set and she dressed. Sparkling combs in place, every detail perfect, she breathed deeply as she looked in the mirror, half wondering at the woman who stared back at her. The carriage had arrived to take them the few blocks to Chuck's residence on Park Lane.

Parts of her wanted to faint, or simply die, as the girls looked up at his grand home. Her friends turned to look at her, a sense of, "Good job, Blair," written on their faces. She squeezed Serena's arm for support, and her friend smiled back at her, "You're going to be amazing tonight Blair. Remember, we all love you," She kissed Blair's hair, "and so does Chuck." She whispered.

"Now I really wanted to die." Blair sighed.

The girls were handed out of the carriage and entered Chuck's home. Perfectly polite and well executed, they greeted Chuck as proper ladies. They made the rounds, greeting people, as well as Countess Wilton introducing them to new acquaintances. Soon, it was time for dancing to begin. Chuck came to Blair, bowing beautifully in his black tails. Blair fanned herself as she curtseyed and offered her hand to him. They took the floor as other couples formed, Nate and Serena immediately behind them. The elegant promenade began and Blair felt it must be another person, not _her_, holding Chuck's hand. Though they could not look at each other, he squeezed her hand in reassurance. The promenade ended, and broke into a beautiful waltz. Her smile made his heart leap when they were finally able to look upon one another. Blair was divinely happy in his arms as they waltzed. Thinking back on Serena's words all those months ago, this was one dance she hoped would never end. However, it did, and they had to dance with other partners. The worst was that they should not dance together again the rest of the evening, for it would have been highly inappropriate. A few hours later, one of Chuck's manservants escorted Blair to a large room, set up with a beautiful piano on full display. She swallowed hard; not everyone would forego dancing, but the room was a fair size, and was slowly filling. Chuck took her hand from the manservant, and escorted her to the piano. Before she played, he made a small announcement:

"Dear friends, as this ball is in honor of not just the season, but also a belated celebration of my birthday not a fortnight ago. The daughter of one of my business partners, Ms. Blair Waldorf, has offered this gift to us in celebration." Chuck then took his seat.

In one heartbeat Blair questioned her sanity, and with the next pressed down upon the keys. After the small opening overture, she inhaled deeply and sang:

"Safely rest my chosen lover

Sleep and be content awhile.

Come.

My picture, my picture will I give you.

See how tender, how tender is my smile.

Now my picture will I give you.

See how tender, how tender is my smile.

How tender, how tender...

How tender is my smile.

Safely rest my chosen lover

Sleep and be content awhile.

Safely rest, sleep and be content awhile.

Oh, happy fancies are in you.

Oh, happy fancies are in you.

Bring dreams to set your heart on fire.

Bring dreams to set your heart on fire

And burn you with a fierce desire.

Then wake and find your dreams come true

Then wake and find,

Then wake and find your dreams come true

Then wake and find your dreams come true.

Safely slumber...

Safely rest my chosen lover

Sleep and be content awhile

Now my picture will I give you.

See how tender is my smile.

Ahhhhh

See how tender is my smile.

Ahhhhh

See how tender is my smile."

Chuck was enraptured from the first note, and his mind went fuzzy with pleasure. The words made him feel unnaturally warm- this song was for him, for her chosen lover. His senses were so entangled in the sound of Blair's voice, he felt he had never seen nor heard anything so divinely beautiful in his life. His self restraint hinged solely on the presence of so many people in his home; he wanted nothing more than to take Blair up in his arms and make her his forever more. The first time she had sang for him was beautiful, but this...this was an angel calling him home, the sweep of her hands on the piano, the glimmer of jewels in her luscious, pinned up curls, the rise and fall of her décolletage, and the incredible ringing of her clear, strong voice climbing and descending heavenly arpeggios resounded in his ears, and in his heart. Chuck would have thought it a delicious dream, an illusion, or that he were no longer amongst the living, were it not for the room full of people surrounding him.

Blair knew not how she did it; the aria with its incredible arpeggios was the most difficult thing she had ever attempted. When she released the keys and pedals, it took her a moment to register the roaring in her ears as applause. She stood, slightly trembling, and curtseyed. Chuck rushed forth to take her hand; she curtseyed again, before he brought her away from the piano and into the awaiting crowd. Praise from every direction, from people she did not know, "Delightful! What a treat! Spectacular! Well done! Bravo!"

"I am stealing you away for a moment, you bewitching angel." He purred in her ear. Blair hardly felt she were in her body, she was in such a daze. When Chuck finally brought her away from the people, and the ball, she felt she could breath again and be herself. He had taken her down a long hallway and into his study. He wrapped his arms around her and she exhaled, letting the stress fade away, "I did it." She murmured.

"And you were amazing! My word, Blair that was simply incredible; as if stealing my heart was not enough, you took my breath away tonight." He kissed her cheek, "_You_ are incredible. To give me your picture- with your tender smile, indeed." He laughed a little, not believing she had put so much thought into his gift. She saw the frame setting on his desk, and she picked it up, smiling, "I wrote to Cambridge, actually, to have the arrangement and translation done. It is not for piano, and originally in German. But my German is frightful- I heard this sung once in New York and fell in love with it. Here when I planned all of this, I thought I would be singing it to you in a small parlor full of friends!" She shook her head. Looking around, she finally registered her surroundings, the rich decor and fine details of the room, "Your study is stunning, Chuck!"

He had come up behind her, and he dragged his fingertips across from one shoulder to the other, whispering in her ear, "_You_ are stunning." He kissed the sweet spot behind her ear, Blair's legs giving away almost immediately, she held onto his desk. Chuck stopped himself, his breath shallow, he raked a hand through his hair, "You are going to be the death of me, Blair."

She turned to look at him, "Me! I think I shall die first!"

"Certainly not. If I were not such a gentleman, I would have you undressed on the spot, ravishing you this very moment, rather than talking of it."

Blair turned bright pink, her skin prickled with heat at the thought, "I think, we should…. we should get back to the party. You have been gone long enough, and it could ruin me to be here any longer."

"I most certainly will." Chuck smirked at her. She smacked his arm with her fan. Serena was waiting in the hall way, "I thought you might want back up." Chuck unhappily relinquished Blair to her friend, and said thank you before walking back to the ballroom.

"If you two keep up at this pace, you'll be married in a week." Serena laughed. Blair faltered a little, "Marriage?" the word slipped off her tongue.

"Yes silly, that is the whole point of all these things you know."

Blair gave Serena a smirk, "I know I just…. I had not put it all together I suppose. Me, married, and to Chuck!"

Serena laughed at her, "Yes, and? You should be happy! He's filthy rich and he loves you for you and not your money. Lucky girl indeed."

"As are you, you know!" Blair smiled back at Serena, tucking the thought of marrying Chuck into the back of her mind for now.

The ball exhausted Blair by the time Chuck lifted her into the carriage. Sleep came very easily when she collapsed in bed.

Chuck and Nate were having port in Chuck's study.

"What a ball, Chuck! You must be proud." Nate congratulated him.

"On several levels," He thought of Blair, "I am quite proud. You enjoyed yourself, then?"

"How could I not with Serena on my arm! It is good to be with her again, now she is back from the country. Not all of us can bend to our hearts desires as easily as others." Nate smirked at his friend.

"Only after I took care of business matters, first." Chuck defended himself. "And it's not as though I've been courting Blair for, how long is it, nearly three months?"

"Well, I should not have to wait much longer I hope." Nate smiled, "I am waiting to hear word from her father, is all."

"Congratulations, be sure to let me know when you are asking her. I do not want to hear it from Blair first!"

"Ah, very true. I have a family ring that is going to look stunning on her hand." Nate smiled at the thought, "I may not have my brother's title, but I found the most perfect woman in the world." Chuck coughed, "For me, naturally." Nate added with a laugh, "What about you? Mr. Bass, the married man?"

"I had hoped to petition your help on that front. Go to Garrard's with me tomorrow? I want a second opinion, especially if I need to commission something."

Nate whistled, it was always a sight to see when Chuck dropped big money, "I had best get to bed then, I am going to need my strength." He laughed again and headed for his guest bedroom.

The sun was high when the girls left their beds at last. Serena and Blair did each other's hair as a distraction from the lingering exhaustion. Blair whispered, "You are going to marry Nate and be the most divine couple in the empire."

"Hush! It is not as though he has asked me, or that father has approved." Serena blushed, "What about you, Mrs. Bass? Or how about 'Lady Bass' as he will certainly earn a title someday I am sure. Especially with you at his side." Serena smirked.

Blair blanched, " I still cannot truly get my head around the idea. I suppose the thought of being a _wife_ to him is daunting."

"You don't realize do you?" Serena mused, "You practically were last night. Yes, you did not have to plan the ball, though you could have quite easily, but opening the dance with him? And your performance in front of everyone? He was- politely, showing you off to all of London."

"Oh, say no more! I am going to be ill! It was all so stressful, I do not know how I made it through the evening." Blair moaned.

"Next time, you would have each other, it would be easier; and he could reward you properly for all you hard work." Serena smirked and winked, "Well, we know you love him, do you not want to marry Chuck?" Serena knew she had to help Blair find her thoughts.

"They feel like such different things. What do you think?" Blair pleaded.

"I think you love him and will say yes without hesitation. You will go on to have spectacularly amazing lives and a stunning horde of children because you cannot keep your hands off of each other." Serena laughed and Blair followed suit.

"He's the most handsome, incredible man I have ever met, I do not think I could even imagine a better one." Blair sighed, feeling comforted by Serena's words. Blair fidgeted with the fabric of her dress, "Would being married to Chuck not change everything? He could grow tired of me, or dislike me after a time. I could not stand the thought of him no longer loving me."

"That," Serena said, "Is why you will marry, because life without him is to cease existing." Finishing Blair's hair, and never being able to end on such a serious note, she added, "That, and I've seen the way he looks at you. I doubt I could even begin to imagine what _your_ wedding night will be like!." Serena laughed at the horrified look on her best friends face.

A few hours later found Blair at Fortnum & Mason for tea with the Countess Wilton. "Your performance last night was remarkable, Blair."

"Thank you, my lady." Blair replied.

"It seems Mr. Bass is quite taken with you, no?" The countess observed.

"I have come to enjoy his company, and I believe he enjoys mine." Blair diplomatically offered.

"Hmm," the countess pondered, "A friendly warning, my girl. Though it is safe to presume that all men are to some small extent, Mr. Bass is known to follow his more _libertine_ impulses. In society, he is all charm, and we love him for it, but I can say that much with confidence. Keep that in mind next you are with him, dear girl."

Blair turned ghost white behind her teacup.

**AN: My apologies on the exceptional long chapter, but it was planned as such though I could not have predicted it to be so very long. Please take the few minutes to listen to the aria, it is so stunning, though I imagine Blair would not sound *exactly* like Felicity Lott but perhaps more Hayley Westenra. Also, has anyone noticed? Chuck still has not truly said something rather important, has he? I hope you found it beautiful, enjoyable, and has left you on the edge of your seat! Two chapters remain, so leave comments, we are nearly there!**


	10. Chapter 10: Wake

Chapter 10:

Wake, and Find Your Dreams Come True

**NB: The end of this chapter has mature content.**

At the same time, Chuck arrived in Haymarket with Nathaniel in tow. Exhilaration pulsed through him, his was brimming with excitement. As they walked towards Garrard's, nervousness began to trickle into the mix of emotions. His confident stride slowed, Nate walking ahead a few paces before noticing Chuck had stopped, "Are you all right, Chuck?" he asked.

"I need a moment...to sort out my thoughts." Chuck replied, looking down at the ground, losing himself in thought. Juxtaposing his bachelorhood these past years with what he was about to set in motion, had not occurred to him before this moment. The darker thoughts in him hissed at the prospect of one woman, of being a husband, of being a father someday, the restrictions, the boredom, the requirements. But in this darkness a light nudged its way forward: Blair, that afternoon at Countess Wilton's tea, the notes of Beethoven's Sonata soothing his soul- the image of Blair soothing his disquiet, that moment, when he realized his love for her. His heart ached recalling when he thought he had lost her, warming again, he thought back to setting outside next to her as she said she was in love with him a second time. His resolve strengthened, his final thought strayed to that fiery kiss under an old tree in Runnymede; his spirit flamed, and Blair's light outshone his darker fears, his weakness crumbling away.

When Chuck looked up again at his friend, it was with a happy determination. Confidence exuding from his gait once more, Chuck and Nathaniel stepped into Garrard's. After some time, it was as Chuck had feared; none of the completed pieces in their collection were what he was looking for. They began discussing the creation of a bespoke setting, and what stones were available. He wanted more than just diamonds, no matter their color, no emeralds, or rubies, "I need something incredibly unique; deep and seductive, yet brightly shining." The jeweler paused, a thoughtful look on his face before he stepped away for a few moments.

"I never imagined how intense you would become in your old age." laughed Nate.

"Not all men are so lucky has to have several generations of family jewels to pick from, title or no, Captain." Chuck smirked at his friend.

"No? What of your mother's...?" Nate posed, gently.

"Pearl, quite simple. It is...with her, as my father wanted it. It does not match Blair if it were an option." Chuck stated cooly, as the jeweler returned, proffering his treasure.

"How fantastic!" Nate said as he gazed upon the gem.

"It is her, truly. I must have it. Shall we set it with diamonds?" The jeweler nodded, as he created a sketching for Chuck to approve, "How long?"

"For you Mr. Bass, less than a fortnight." Chuck smiled and Nate shook his head, also smiling, at the sight of such a man as Chuck Bass, in love.

"Shall we plan for adjustment of the setting, sir?" The jeweler inquired, writing on the sketching as he spoke.

"That shall not be required." Chuck presented a length of ribbon with marking on it; Nate looked at his friend, baffled and confused, "Where...?"

"It seems, in my opinion, that the future Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald Kennedy, is going to be a lovely handful." Chuck gave his friend a rueful smile.

Blair returned home from tea with the countess, her face expressionless, and ran to her room. Serena could not coax out her what had happened, and soon left, heading to the parlor for calling hours, for which Blair refused to come down.

Chuck arrived with Nate, both looking rather pleased with themselves from their morning endeavors, having arrived directly from Haymarket. When Chuck was told Blair was not accepting callers, he asked why ever not. The maid simply repeated herself. Chuck pushed past the maid and took the stairs two at a time to seek out Blair. Nate and Serena saw him going upstairs, looked at one another, and followed behind. The only door closed in the hallway was Blair's, and he thrust it open to find her weeping in her bed, her face streaked with tears. She shuttered at the sight of him, pulling herself back against her pillows, "Go away Chuck, I do not want to see you."

"Why ever not! What happened between now and last night!" He demanded, his mind reeling. Serena said how she came home from tea with the countess upset, but would not say why.

"The countess? I cannot begin to fathom what she could have said against me. Blair please, talk to me." He still stood in the doorway, his eyes empty, pleading.

"I…I…" Blair sobbed, "I cannot be with you anymore." Another sob.

"Why ever not?" He was incensed now.

"I was not aware, meeting you, in Newport as we did. You have a reputation." She hid her face in her arms and cried freely.

"My…ahhh."

Serena looked at Nate, who nodded in agreement. Serena's eyes went wide, "What about you!"

"I will not deny I am a man, just not on the same scale as he is." Nate whispered, trying to answer her without setting off Chuck's temper.

Chuck knelt next to Blair's bed, "Blair, listen to me, it is so important, to us both, that you hear me. I cannot deny my past. My…. My mother died while I was away at school, and only a few years before I would have matriculated. My father lived on, but his spirit died with her. He lived long enough to see me grown so I could inherit his legacy. To cope with my grief, I…. distracted myself. When business took me to New York, I continued in my habits. My time in Newport I could not do so, given we were in the country. Back in New York once again, I was no different. Though I fell in love with the thought of you in that time, it was not until I arrived in London that everything changed." Blair sobbed violently throughout his story, only softening near the end. She still could not look at him, but she was listening.

"That night, after Almack's, I tried to 'console' myself. But I could not. You had taken me, _body_ and soul, and I knew I could never lay with another because Blair," he stroked her hair, and she peeked her eyes out to see his face, "I love you."

Blair wiped tears from her eyes, her breath shuttering she said, "I love you, too. But…I, I am going to need time, please. It is all too much to take in right now."

Chuck's eyes were impossibly sad; he understood what she said, but it broke his heart to see her in pain and not be able to comfort her. He took her delicate hand, kissing it softly, the bitter taste of the tears she had wiped away stung his lips.

They all departed to leave Blair to her thoughts. Chuck left at once, Nate staying to continue visiting with Serena.

"What a mess!" Serena sighed, "After I had finally calmed her down after last night, the poor thing."

"What happened last night?" Nate inquired.

"Her brain and her heart were not quite in the same place is all, nothing about which to truly be concerned. She loves him, I cannot say I think even this will stop her, but it has damaged her."

"Chuck was so happy this morning, too. I will visit him from here I think."

"What happened this morning?" Serena was curious.

"Though it cannot truly be a surprise, not a word to Blair?" He swore her to secrecy, she shook her head and he whispered to her, "We went to Garrard's…to find something worthy of Blair's finger." Serena gasped, a giant smile spread across her face. "Not a word! A hint, nothing!" Nate berated her.

"Has he received word from New York?" Serena beamed.

"No, but I think he must be expecting to soon. How he's made it this long, I cannot know. Chuck is not the patient sort. They will marry before the end of the year, I assure you." Nate said in hushed tones.

"Oh! I am so excited for her I could burst!" Serena's happiness made her glow.

"I have never seen him so intense and insistent as he was today. Certainly he is a shrewd businessman, but I cannot believe the jeweler was able to satisfy his requirements! You would think this ring were for the Queen!" Nate shook his head in review of their time at the jeweler's.

"My word, truly? This is all too exciting! I need a turn in the park to calm down; you should tend to your friend, for everyone's sake." Serena scooted Nate towards the door.

Nate arrived at the Park Lane residence to find Chuck at his desk, fingering the lock of Blair's hair, staring at her photo, and a glass of scotch being ignored at his elbow.

"My word, why I never. It has been a full forty-five minutes and you are sober and relatively calm. Chuck Bass is truly love sick." Nate sputtered.

"I have to do something, drinking will not help that. What can I do Nate? Tell me, please, I can think of nothing." Chuck fumed.

"There is the rub, my friend, there is very little you can do. Send her flowers everyday, of course, maybe write a little, and call. When she is ready she will see you." Nate offered, "How about crushing me in chess to pass some of the time?"

Chuck smiled, "You are a good friend Nathaniel. Set the board, we'll see how long it takes for you to beat _me_."

"It will be okay," he thought to himself, "It will, it has to be."

Serena brought dinner up to Blair's room. She found her friend brushing her hair, staring out the window.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I do not know, truthfully. I have come to know this great, wonderful man, but now to think of him in a house of sin, in the arms of other women- many women! I…. I cannot reconcile the thought." Blair sighed.

"You have saved him from that, though, and given him true happiness- and love. Something he has not had for so long." Serena pointed out.

"But how do you trust, how can I know it will stay as such forever with such knowledge?" Blair countered.

"Do you not know? You told the entire world just last night. He has awoken to find his dreams come true." Serena smiled.

"Oh Serena!" Blair threw her arms around her friend, "Do you believe I can mean so much to him?"

"I think," Serena pursed her lips while smiling, "that you mean _so_ much to him, it will take your entire life to find out!"

Blair blushed faintly at the thought and shook her head, "How can you know so much and be so certain?"

"Because I am the old maid, experienced in the thoughts and ways of many a-bachelor." She smiled, mocking herself before continuing, "So what's the plan?" Serena asked, "We need a united front."

"Hmm, if he calls tomorrow, I will not see him. Perhaps the day after?"

"Good, what about gifts?"

"Flowers, yes, anything really- though nothing crazy like jewels." They laughed.

The night passed into day, and Blair did not see Chuck when he called. He sent flowers that morning, and left his card, the top left corner torn, indicating he had called to see her in person.

Later in the evening, a note arrived with a beautiful box. Blair opened the note:

My sweetest Blair,

I had ordered this some weeks ago, intending it as a birthday gift. Now I must think of something else, if only you will forgive me.

All my love and devotion,

Chuck

Opening the box, she found a lovely wooden box inside. Opening the lid, the sound of Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 8 rang forth. She found a small folded piece of paper tucked inside, "The day I fell in love with you." Her eyes sparkled with tears that escaped down her soft cheeks. Serena was standing next to her, and now hugged her shoulders.

"Hopeless, is it not? You were made for each other." She mused.

Blair curled up in bed with the musical box that night, holding the small note against her beating heart. "He is not perfect," she thought, "but I do not know how I could love someone more."

Serena was enjoying her small stent as a spy. She wrote to Nate of Blair's reaction; Nate was staying with Chuck.

"Cried when read second note. Laying in bed all evening with box, holding note to chest. Call tomorrow, looks promising. –S"

"I bow before the master." Nate smiled, only now allowing Chuck to see the note. Relief washed over Chuck's face, he would sleep better tonight at the least.

Chuck spent the morning preparing to see Blair, out of care and distraction. He had his hair trimmed; his face shaved, and wore a new suit, his shoes and top hat shone in the June sun. His heart raced as he entered the parlor at Grosvenor Square. The other girls were out with their suitors, Ms. Di Rossi worked diligently on a sampler in the corner. There Blair sat, the sunlight from the window bathing her in light, a glimmer of blue on her day dress- she was wearing the pin he gave her in New York, oh so many months ago. She looked up at him, as he still stood in the doorway, afraid of the next few moments. Blair's heart fluttered painfully against her ribcage, she gave Chuck a small smile, her eyes warm and gentle.

Chuck's strength gave way with that smile. In a few long steps, he was across the parlor, kneeling down on both knees, holding her hands in his, pain and desperation on his face, and deep in his dark brown eyes. He wanted to cry at her touch, her nearness, the thought that he may never again have it after today making it difficult to breathe. "Blair, please..." he managed to say.

"Shhhhh," She lifted one hand to caress his cheek, Chuck closed his eyes, taking in her soft touch, "I," she breathed a soft sigh, "I love you."

He gave a small smile, "But?"

"How can I know, Chuck? If we were to see this through, will you be happy, will you be content, with only me? Can love do so much?"

It was all Chuck could manage not to cry out, the pain being so acute as she spoke that word that ripped his bright future away from him: if.

"That man, who did those things was a man who had nothing, who had no love left in his life." He reached his hand up to her beautiful face, holding her still so that she would look into his eyes as he spoke, "That man could never be with you in my life, Blair, for your love outshines my darkest thoughts. Please, let me show you? Let me show you the joy, happiness, and beauty you bring to my world?"

She pulled his hand away from her face, and Chuck wanted to run, scream, and release his rage, thinking it was over, with the subtle movement of her hand. She turned his hand upright, her head lowered, as she dropped a small, sweet kiss into his palm. Breath fled Chuck's lungs, his face was blank with shock, and his head felt a bit dizzy.

"I could never forgive myself if I not let you try." Blair gave him the loveliest smile Chuck swore he had ever seen.

They grew closer again the following week. Chuck was so gentle and careful with Blair, it made her smile but it did help to make her feel safe once more. They attended balls and dinner parties, Chuck even dared to dance with Blair _twice_ at the ball that weekend.

The next Sunday saw them stroll through Hyde Park during the Church Parade. Blair was on full display in a pink and white dress, her hair piled up under a small hat, and the new parasol Chuck gave her that very morning. "You are going to have to change your name if you dress like that too often." Chuck laughed.

"Whatever do you mean?" Blair wondered.

"You look like Dolly Varden, my dear."

"As though you can speak, Beau Brummel, with your check trousers."

"What an exceptional pair we must make; it is the only conclusion!" Chuck smiled.

The next afternoon, Blair had tea once more with Countess Wilton. Blair prepared for the inevitable mention of being seen with Chuck; after the ritual niceties of course.

"Tell me of your continued relations with Mr. Bass, how do you fair with his predilections?" Queried the countess.

"Quite well, he is all charm and care with me._" _Blair replied.

"Truly, I saw that he danced twice with you at the ball, and escorted you yesterday through the park. You two are a rather popular couple to watch, you know." twittered the countess.

"Popular or no, it is that I care for him that makes him the best version of himself. Do you not find that true about people?" Blair cut in, assuring any of the countess straying thoughts should be cut short.

"Very much so, yes, yes, I do." sputtered the countess. Blair sipped her tea with deep satisfaction.

Chuck continued his courtship, and another week passed; they grew even closer, their bond deepened, trust renewed. The happiness they felt in one another's company was indescribable. Chuck could not wait to feel this way for the rest of his life.

At last, the fateful day came, in the form of a telegram.

1136 Fifth Avenue New York

Harold Waldorf

60 Park Lane, London

Charles,

Have always wanted a son. Welcome to the family. Much luck convincing our girl. Will arrive in August.

Harold

His heart pounding in his ears, he unlocked his top desk drawer and removed the small round silver case, he had received from Garrard's but a week ago. Opening it, to see if it was really there, he smiled. Chuck called for the carriage, calling hours or no, he would see Blair.

Blair came down the stairs wearing white trimmed with blue, her chestnut curls unbound. "Is everything okay? It is early yet."

"I have something I need you to do with me, it is terribly important." He offered her his arm and led her to his open carriage. They rode south for a while, Blair asked, "What are the yellow roses for?"

"You will see soon, do not worry." He patted her arm.

They arrived at Brompton Cemetery some minutes later. Helping Blair down from the carriage, he spoke, "I wanted you to visit my parents with me. The roses were my mother's favorite." Blair smiled at him, and they walked together. Arriving at the site, he let Blair lay the roses before the tombstone, "I would have liked to have known them, Chuck."

"I would have too; you would have loved my mother, and they both would have adored you." He smiled, "As it is, I thought I would bring you here so that in this way, my parents could meet the woman I hope will consent to be my wife." Blair's eyes were wide as she turned her head to look up at him. The little silver case lay open in his hand; "Make me happy today and forever more? I cannot imagine this life without you in it." Nestled inside the case was a deep blue star sapphire encircled by brilliant diamonds. Blair's heart raced, her breath was gone. She threw her arms around his neck, the small sigh of a "yes" whispered in his ear. Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist, twirling her. Coming back to Earth, he released her, and smiling, slid the ring onto her finger, "Now, you are my Bright Star." He murmured.

The carriage ride home was slow, as they savored the moments together; Blair hung on his arm in perfect bliss. Returning to Grosvenor Square, calling hours had commenced, and to the couples delight, Nate had asked Serena on this day as well.

The remainder of the season whirled by in a haze of bliss: more balls, and dinners, Henley and Ascot. All Blair cared for was that she was on Chuck's arm- that she was Chuck's fiance. The Waldorf's arrived at the beginning of August; happy with the match, they were shocked to hear the wedding was set for September.

"Why so soon?" They asked.

"We do not want to wait to start our lives together. Now that you see us together, we hope you can understand our desire to wed a few months early." Chuck replied, though looking into Blair's eyes, smiling.

Harold smiled at Eleanor, "We think we understand, it is written on your faces how you feel about one another."

So the wedding preparations we in full force, the weeks passed by as though they were days. Blair awoke in her bed at Grosvenor Square for the last time, her heart beating wildly. An early morning, for the wedding was at eleven o'clock, she preformed her morning ablutions and began to dress. The lace dress Chuck adored had been modified slightly and had a train added in order to serve as her wedding gown. A maid arrived with a delivery as Mrs. Waldorf was helping Blair continue to dress.

"From Mr. Bass, ma'am." It was a jewel case, with a note, which Blair promptly opened.

My mother wore these on the day she married my father.  
Now, so will my wife.  
Chuck

Opening the case, it was a set of earrings and a necklace of stunning diamonds and bluest sapphires. Blair heard her mother murmur, "Exquisite." Hands trembling, Blair put the earrings on, as her mother clasped the necklace.

"I will see to the carriage now." Mrs. Waldorf left Blair to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Her head swam, once again unable to recognize the woman who stared back at her. She fingered the necklace and was overwhelmed the all the glimmering jewels she wore. "I am marry Chuck today!" she thought, her heart leaping. Her mother returned, helping Blair to place and secure the long lace veil over her head. Her father was at the door, and escorted her to the waiting carriage.

The carriage ride through London felt like mere seconds had passed and she was at the doors of St. Martin-in-the-Fields. The doors swung opened, the music played, and she knelt before God, swearing to love Chuck forever more, as he swore to love her. A single tear of joy slid down her cheek as he lifted her veil. He pulled her close, smiling, and kissed her. The remainder of the day simply did not matter after that moment. The people, the words, all she could see and feel were Chuck. In the blink of an eye, evening descended and the last guests left the house on Park Lane. Blair had gone to _her_ rooms to freshen up, trying to shake off some of the shock that was now settling in; they were at last alone. She was nervous being in a large, strange house that was not yet truly hers.

She felt self conscious at her first night with Chuck; maidenhood was something she should be proud of, but in light of his former appetites, she felt inadequate and woefully unprepared. She inhaled deeply, telling herself to believe in their love, for love had brought them together and that is what she knew she would see in his eyes tonight. She pulled her hair down, slipped out of several excessive layers of clothing, and removed the heavy earrings, before finding Chuck in his study.

He was drinking a small glass of scotch by the fire, his imposing figure setting in a winged backed chair.

"I had thought to retire to bed now, my Lord." She smiled at him.

"My Lord?" He quoted her.

"Yes, for are you not, in this house, now my lord and master?" She asked, coyly.

"I can certainly arrange for it to be so." He stood and turned to her, "At last," he dragged his thumb along the edge of her mouth, her eyes shining, she parted her lips. He grabbed her waist and crushed his lips to hers, for he no longer needed to control himself. She pulled his jacket off as he undid his necktie and the buttons of his shirt. He spun her around to undo her dress, his fury rose at the endless row of small buttons. His fingers managed a few, but Blair felt his anger rising, turned and raised her arms, "lift it?" and he pulled the lace over her head, leaving her in her skirts and corset. He loosened his trousers as he walked the few steps to his desk, for he was in no mood for laces, and he had every intention of having Blair fully naked under him- this first time at least. Picking a knife up from the desk, he grabbed the material of her corset and sliced the ribbons that bound her. Blair gasped and the corset hit the ground with a dull thud. Tossing the knife aside, he turned to see her properly in the firelight as he pulled the ribbon of the skirt and it too fell away.

All she wore now was her wedding ring and his mother's necklace; unnaturally brazen in her naked state before him, she did not attempt to cover or hide herself with her hands.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"But a little…my Lord."

"You trust me so completely?"

"Do not you love me?"

"Your impertinent behavior will get you nowhere…. and everywhere with me." He grabbed her hair and kissed her wildly, holding her naked body to him, knowing she could feel his unabashed manhood through the thin fabric of his trousers. He cupped the softness of her breast in one hand as he moved to taste the other. Her eyes were wide with shock before they rolled back into her head; a moan of pleasure escaped her throat. He dragged his fingers along her bare skin, grabbing her ass as he kissed the flatness of her stomach, and he groaned in response to the light smell of her sex. As he stood, her fingers reached out for his trousers, aggressively pulling them down, she grasped him with her hands, feeling his heat throbbing. He growled at her, "Not this time." And pushed her back upon his desk, knocking away any obstacles in his quest to make Blair his own.

In one delicious thrust, he was one with her, but there was one final impediment. With an incredible amount of love, in spite of his raw lust, he whispered for her to hold on to him. One…two…and on the third thrust she gasped in pain, clawing his back in release, as she took the entire length of him into her body. He looked down upon her, searching for any sign of tears, but all he saw was fire in her eyes as she lifted her head to catch his lips with hers. His lovemaking was still sweet, but the hunger of her climax grew and she became wild. Blair bit his lip as they kissed, and raked her nails along his chest. He panted and saw the wicked look in her eyes. She pushed her hips back against him, and he slammed into her; she moaned with pleasure, and Chuck reveled in the knowledge that he had married such a _dynamic_ woman. He slammed into her again and she cried out his name in full pleasure. He rocked into her harder, with greater speed, his mind having one singular focus. She clung to his body, he moaned deeply, her name fell from his lips in a deep husky tone as he shuttered against her.

After a few moment of recovery, Chuck grumbled, "This was not how it was suppose to happen."

Blaire smiled wide at him, "Do I look upset?"

He swept her up in his arms; disregarding the mess they had made and carried her to his bed.

Blair soon learned that though she had her own bed, she would always sleep in his.

**AN: Just the small epilogue left. How was it? Did it live up to your expectations? Comment and let me know! **


	11. Chapter 11: Steadfast

Chapter 11:

Epilogue

Steadfast as thou art

The next week, the newlyweds departed for an extended grand tour of Europe. A couple weeks in Germany, nearly a month in Paris followed by a couple weeks in a chateau in the South of France near the end of November before spending winter in Spain, Italy, and Greece.

Their time in the French countryside was their first away from city life since Runnymede. The happy couple spent long hours in bed together, or could be found roaming the hills holding hands and smiling. One evening, just before the sunset, Chuck gathered some blankets, and took Blair to the small observation tower on the roof. The sky filled their sight, the world below disappeared; it was as though they were flung into the heavens, stars twinkled down at them, a sliver of the moon hanging low on the horizon.

Chuck's fingers stroked the softness of her cheek, "It is beautiful, Chuck, but, what are we doing here?" Blair inquired.

"Shhhh…." He kissed the corner of her mouth, "it is about to begin."

A bright light streaked across the sky, and Blair's breath caught in her throat. "The stars!" she whispered and saw him smile at her. She turned to see more stars fall from the sky; Chuck watched her as he removed his shirt and trousers. He kissed her neck, his fingers unfastening her pretty country frock, letting it slip to the ground, shortly followed by her skirt and corset. Blair leaned back against his hard chest, his fingers traveled up her thighs, across her stomach, then he held her breasts in his hands, kneading them softly. Her head rolled back, she felt him pressing against the small of her back, hard, hot, and throbbing. He now traced a fingertip along the edge of her ear, his hot breath whispered, "Do not close your eyes, my love."

Chuck gruffly tossed a blanket across the tower's balustrade before pressing Blair upon it. Wet with anticipation, he filled her easily as they both gasped at the sensation of completion. They rocked hard together, the heavens falling down around them. Their lovemaking seemed endless as they kissed, bit, scratched, cried out. They glistened with sweat, appearing godlike from the light of the stars reflecting off of their straining bodies. He bit the soft flesh of her neck, her nails dug into his back, both crying out to the heavens as he poured himself into her.

Staggering to the ground, they collapsed into the pile of blankets in a tangle of exhausted limbs. Hundreds of stars continued to streak across the sky before them. Chuck smiled, holding Blair in his arms; he kissed her temple, whispering, "My beautiful wife, I love you." She nuzzled her face against his chest, too happy for words, "A good wedding present do you suppose?" Chuck queried.

"I was not aware you could command the heavens?" Blair quipped.

"Perhaps not, but I am an excellent planner, and can keep a secret when I have to- even from my dear wife." He stroked her lovely hair as he spoke.

"I hope…" She grew quiet, a little scared of her own desire, at saying it aloud, "I hope out of all our love making, we might conceive our son tonight." She looked at him, her eyes shining in the starlight. He kissed her fiercely, loving the way her mind worked, for making him feel this way. He moaned in her ear, "Perhaps we need to try to make sure of that." pressing his knee between her legs, he took his wife a second time under the falling heavens. Her body arched under him, her eyes wide as she moaned his name. Vexed that she had climaxed so quickly, she pushed Chuck onto his back, taking the dominant position. Watching Blair above him was pleasing enough, but with the sky full of starlight behind her, there was little hope he would last long. He grabbed her hips as she rocked into him. His eyes rolled back, a deep, primitive groan, and he erupted into his wife's delicious body. Still straddling her husband, Blair smiled, her love on full display, and reached down to touch his face.

Chuck swore from that day, forever after, he could see the dust of the stars in his wife's eyes.

They returned to London in the spring, in time to see Serena and Nate wed. Kati married a successful MP not a month later, and during the winter Penelope had married Lord Randolph Churchill, quite happy with the title of Lady Churchill in exchange for 'helping' bolster her husband career. The month before their first wedding anniversary, Blair gave Chuck their first child, a son: Bartholomew Perseus Bass. Bartholomew for Chuck's father, and Perseus, the Greek hero who saved Andromeda- the constellation from which the meteor shower they witness that special night in France had come. Chuck had commemorated that night in verse, something of which only Blair could inspire from him:

Throughout the night, our passion outshines the darkness,

Like so many shooting stars,

But during the blinding light of day,

She remains, steadfast in her love and splendor,

My one and only, My Bright Star

Though Blair and Chuck created many other little stars to add to their universe, she forever remained his Bright Star.

**AN: Looks like Serena was right, and we love her for it! **

**Thank you to all who read this, but most chiefly: The Very Last Valkyrie, Geller516, and ACocoNut.  
Also, to all the scholars, historians, musicians, artists, performers, and lovers of humanities who keep the great works alive for you, me, and the future before us. **


End file.
